Used And Decieved
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Juliette Barkley goes undercover as a ring announcer for the chance to be a serious reporter. What happens when she gets in to deep?
1. Chapter 1

Juliette Barkley was a beautiful twenty-eight year old. She had green eyes and long dark brown hair. For the past six years she had been working for The New York Times she had her own sports column but wanted something more serious like politics. Her boss kept promising her he would give her what she wanted. She was at her desk when she got called into her bosses office.

"Good morning Juliette." He said.

"Good morning Frank."

"I have an assignment for you."

"Am I covering the Knicks game?"

"No." "You're going uncover."

"Uncover?"

"An uncover exposé on the world of professional wrestling."

"Professional wrestling?" "I hate that fake shit."

"I don't like it to much either." "Find one of the most popular guys and do a story on him." "We all know they do steroids and stuff like that."

"You want me to become a wrestler?"

"No." "You will be a backstage announcer." "I know someone who handles the hiring over there." "You start Monday."

"How long do I have to complete this exposé?"

"Three months." "You do this right you can have any column you want." "I want you to check in with me periodically."

"Ok."

"I know I can count on you."

"Yes you can."

"You can leave now." She left.

Later that night Juilette's sister Sarah came to visit her at her apartment.

"He wants you to go undercover?" Sarah said.

"Yeah."

"That's crazy."

"Yeah but if I do it right he says I can have any column I want."

"Don't you think you should at least look at some pictures of wrestlers?" "You don't know much about it."

"Yeah." She got out her laptop. They were looking through pictures of male wrestlers. They got to John Cena.

"Damn he's hot."

"Yeah but look at him." "He's obviously on steroids." "His dick is probably the size of a pinky finger." She said laughing.

"You're probably right."

"You probably can't even feel it when he puts it in."

"You're terrible Juliette." She said laughing.

That Monday she went to the arena. She got familiarized with the job and what it entailed then she went to catering. She put her money in the Coke machine. It wouldn't give it to her. Suddenly a hand whacked the machine hard. The Coke fell down. She grabbed it and turned around to thank the person. It was John Cena.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." "I don't think we've met." "I'm John Cena."

"Juliette Barkley." "I'm the new backstage announcer for Raw."

"It's nice to meet you." "You'll like it here."

"It's nice to meet you to."

"I'd love to stay and talk but I gotta run."

Juliette went back to the hotel after the show. She actually enjoyed watching some of it. Someone bumped into getting off the elevator and didn't even stop to apologize. It made her spill her purse. She was picking what fell out up. John knelt down to help her. She looked over and saw him.

"Thank you again." She said.

"No problem." "What's this?" John said holding up a tape recorder.

"Oh I want to be a writer." "Every time I get a good idea I record my thoughts." She lied. They got on the elevator.

"How did you like your first night?"

"It was fun."

"It must be tough been away from your husband though."

"I don't have a husband."

"Boyfriend?"

"Nope." "It's just me."

"That's good to know." He said smiling at her. She smiled back. "You have a beautiful smile."

"Thank you." The elevator dinged. "This is where I get off."

"Have a good night."

"You to."

Juliette went to her room got out her tape recorder. She hit record.

"Subject, John Cena." She said. "Objective, get close to and exploit John."

 **There's the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed. Juliette decided it was time to get to work. She was in her hotel room. She figured John would be down in the hotel gym so that's where she went. Sure enough that's where he was. She got on a treadmill. About twenty minutes later John stepped in front of the treadmill.

"Hi Juliette." John said.

"Hi John."

"Almost done."

"Yeah."

"Wanna go to lunch?"

"Sure I just have to run upstairs and get my purse."

"Don't worry about it." "It's on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

They went to a restaurant.

"So tell me about yourself." John said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything to feel like telling me."

"Well I live in New York City."

"Which part?"

"Manhattan." "After high school I went to NYU." "What about you?"

"I'm originally from West Newbury, Massachusetts." "I live in Tampa now." "After high school I went to Springfield College."

"You went to college?" She said surprised.

"Yeah you sound surprised."

"Well I just always thought that most wrestlers don't."

"Well I did." "Je peux aussi parler français." ("I can also speak French.")

"Vraiment?" Donc je peux." ("Really?" "So can I.")

"Very impressive."

"I studied it in high school."

"I learned it because when we travel to other countries I like to understand the fans."

"That's really sweet."

Later that night Juliette was at the arena. She decided to go see John. She saw his locker room door was cracked open a little.

"Hi John." She said walking in without knocking. His back was to her. He was changing into his work clothes. The first thing she saw was his ass. "Oh sorry." She went outside. A few minutes passed.

"Ok you can come in now." She went back in and sat next to him on the couch.

"I'm sorry." "I should've knocked first."

"It's ok."

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be." "I'm gonna go get a coffee." "You want one?"

"Sure."

"How do you like it?"

"Two creams."

"Alright." He left.

She made sure he was gone and started going through his bag. She was trying to find something to use in her story. She couldn't find anything. Just clothes and bathroom products. She sat back on the couch. He came back five minutes later.

"Here you go." He said handing her the coffee and sitting next to her.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to go to dinner after the show tonight?"

"Aren't you sick of feeding me yet?" She said jokingly.

"No."

"Ok."

After dinner John walked Juliette to her room. They were standing outside the door.

"I had fun tonight." John said.

"So did I."

"This Saturday the company is sponsoring a carnival." "All the proceeds go to Susan G. Komen." "Do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

"I've been meaning to ask you." "Are you named after anybody?"

"My mom's a Shakespeare nut." "I even played Juliette in high school." "Except unlike her I can't seem to find Romeo."

"Maybe Romeo just changed his name." John said smiling.

"Really?" She said smiling back. "To what?"

"Oh I don't know." "Maybe John."

"John huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well that would be an amazing coincidence." "I do know a guy named John." "He's pretty cute to."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Juliette's cell phone started to ring. "I gotta take this." "See you tomorrow."

"Ok."

Juliette unlocked her room and went inside.

"Hello?" She said. "Hi Frank." "Everything's under control." "Ok bye." She got out her tape recorder and hit record. "I didn't find anything in John's bag." "I thought for sure there would be steroids or something in it." "I'll find what I'm looking for." "On a side note he does have a cute ass."


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday morning. Juliette was spending all the time she could with John and still finding nothing. It was frustrating her a little bit. Tonight they had that date for the carnival. Juliette was out shopping.

"Juliette." She heard a woman say with a British accent. She looked up.

"Hi." "Paige right?"

"Yes." "How are you?"

"Fine." "You?"

"Fine." "So do you like working here so far?"

"Yeah it's really fun."

"I'll bet it is." "Especially with the company you keep." She said smiling.

"What?"

"I've seen hanging around with John Cena."

"Yeah."

"So?" "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No we're just really good friends."

"Don't you like him?"

"Yeah it's very nice." "And attractive, sweet, smart."

"Yeah you definitely like him."

"How long have to been working here?"

"About two years."

"You know before I started working here I heard a rumor that some wrestlers use performance enhancers."

"You mean steroids?"

"Yeah."

"No the company has a strict policy." "There have been a few that have tried to get away with it, or so I've heard." "Are you going to the carnival tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going with John?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm sure you two will have fun."

Later that night Juliette and John were walking around the carnival. He won her a big blue stuffed monkey playing a game. They had just gotten two ice cream cones. She got out her wallet and opened it.

"Juliette what are you doing?" John asked.

"Paying for my ice cream cone."

"Put that away."

"John every time we go out you pay for everything."

"I'm paying for this to." "I already did."

"Ok." As she went to close her wallet it slipped out of her hands.

"Here hold this." He handed her his ice cream cone and bend down to pick up her wallet. He noticed an old Polaroid picture had fallen out of it. He picked that and the wallet up. "What's this?" He said handing her the wallet and taking back his ice cream.

"Let's go sit down and I'll tell you."

They found a bench and sat down. She held up the picture.

"This is my older sister Sarah, my dad Nick and me." "I was five when this was taken." "The teddy bear I'm holding in the picture was a birthday present from my dad when I was three." "This was a month before the fire."

"Fire?"

"We lived in an old house." "Bad wiring started it." "Our dad woke us up in the middle of the night." "By that time the whole downstairs was engulfed in flames." "We had a ladder outside of the window incase of a fire." "My dad put it down and made sure Sarah and I got out." "My mom was waiting for us in the yard." "Before my dad could get out there was explosion and he died." She sniffled. "I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes. "It's just really hard to talk about."

"It's ok."

"Anyway." "Everything was destroyed in the fire, including Winnie my teddy bear." "This picture is the only thing I have left of my dad." "Some conversation for a date huh?"

"No." "I'm glad you shared that with me."

As they left the carnival John grabbed her hand and held it. She smiled.

When they got back to the hotel John walked her to her room. They were outside the door.

"Thank you for inviting me." She said. "I really had a good time."

"I'm glad so did I."

"Thanks for the monkey to."

"No problem." They hugged. They looked at each other. "Juliette." He said drifting closer to her lips.

"Hmm." She closed her eyes. Suddenly her cell phone rang. "Sorry I gotta take this." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Juliette went into her room and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said. "Hi Frank." "Yeah I'm getting lots of good stuff." She lied. "Ok bye." She hung up. She got out her tape recorder and hit record. "It's been almost a week and I still have nothing." "I just need to keep looking and stay focused." "John is an assignment that's all." "Nothing more." "He doesn't mean anything." "No more situations where we almost kiss." "This is a job just a job like any other." "I am a professional." "Why did I tell him about my dad?" "That really hurt." "No more personal stuff about me."


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed. Juliette was still looking for something on John and still finding nothing. Tonight was the Payback pay-per-view. John was in his locker room getting ready. There was a knock at the door.

"It's open." He said. Juliette walked in. "Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi." She sat down next to him on the couch. "Getting ready for your big match?"

"Yep."

"What exactly is an I Quit match?"

"You just beat the hell out of your opponent until he says I quit."

"He actually has to say I quit?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds exhausting trying to get him to say it."

"It is but at the end of the night it'll be him saying it not me." "Are you gonna watch it?"

"Yes." "I have to go start the pre-interviews."

"Alright I'll see you later."

Ok."

As Juliette was watching John's match she thought it was one was one of the most brutal things she'd ever seen.

After the show she went to his room. She knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm alright." "I was just resting in bed."

"Oh sorry I'll go."

"No come in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She went in.

"How your back?"

"It's sore but so is everything." They went into the bedroom where John had a pillow propped up for his back. He sat on the bed. She sat next to him.

"That was a hell of a match tonight."

"Thanks I told you I wouldn't quit." "Ow!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just twisted the wrong way."

"Here lean up." He did. "Where does it hurt the most?"

"My lower back."

"Right in there?" She asked lightly beginning to rub.

"Yeah." "Here." He took his shirt off. "Does that make it easier?"

"Yeah." "I feel it you're really tight right there."

"That feels really good."

"Good."

"Can you do it a little harder?"

"Like that?" She said doing it a little harder.

"Yeah." "Oh." He moaned lowly.

"You know it sounds like we're doing something else." She said laughing a little.

"Trust me if we were doing that I wouldn't be the one doing most of the moaning."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know how to please a woman." He said looking back at her and smiling.

"Well not to brag but I would say I know how to please a man pretty well."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Her cell phone started to ring. "I gotta take this." She got up and went into the bathroom. She shut the door. "Hello?" She whispered. "Now's not a good time Frank I'm with him right now." "Ok bye." She hung up.

She went back into the bedroom.

"Wanna watch a movie?" John asked.

"Sure."

Halfway through the movie John fell asleep. Juliette was still wake.

"John." She said. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Juliette got up and started looking through all of John's stuff. From the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to his bags. She couldn't find anything. She left.

A week later they had a few days off. Juliette was at home. Sarah was visiting her. Without realizing it all Juliette was doing was talking about John.

"You know Juliette if I didn't know any better I would say you missed John." Sarah said.

"I do not." "I'm just still in work brain."

"Where did you get that?" Sarah said noticing the blue monkey.

"John won it for me at the carnival."

"I don't believe it." Sarah said smiling

"What?"

"You like him."

"Don't be ridiculous." "He is so not my type."

"Juliette do you hear that?"

"What?"

"The sound of denial."

"Come on Sarah." "Do you really think I'd go for a wrestler?" "Please."

"Say whatever you want." "I know you like him."

"John is a job." "That's it." "He doesn't mean anything to me."

"Speaking of jobs." "I bet you've thought about giving John a very special one." She said smiling.

"Ha ha." "You're not funny." "Like sex with him would be satisfying at all." "Like he could even make me have an- She stopped

"A-ha!" "So you have thought about having sex with him?"

"He's just an assignment."

"Right."

Later that night Juliette was just getting ready to lay down. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to go to sleep."

"Me to." "I just wanted to hear your voice before I did."

"Aw that's so sweet."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Juliette hung up and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Three days later they were back to work. It had been almost a month and Juliette still had nothing. She wasn't panicking yet she still had two more months. She was in the hotel walking to the elevator. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said as she pushed the button for the elevator.

"Hey." John said.

"Hi John."

"Are you busy tonight after the show?"

"No." The elevator opened. Juliette got on. Paige was standing there.

"Dinner tonight?"

"Sure." "Are we meeting at the restaurant or what?"

"No let's go back to the hotel first we'll take my car."

"Ok."

"See you tonight."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and looked at Paige. "Hi Paige."

"Hi." Paige said. "So another date with your good friend tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you to just get it over with?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife."

"We're friends."

"Yeah friends who want to get naked."

"You sound like my sister."

"She must be a wise woman." The elevator dinged. They got off.

"See you later."

"Bye."

Later that night after the show John picked Juliette up. He knocked on the door. She answered.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow you look beautiful."

"Thanks." "You look pretty good yourself."

They were at the restaurant. Juliette was looking over the menu.

"Are you sure you don't wanna split the check?" She asked. "This place is pretty pricy."

"Juliette why do you always worry about the money?"

"You shouldn't be spending so much on me." "I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do."

After dinner they drove back to the hotel. John got out and opened the door for her. They went into the hotel. John pressed the button for the elevator. It dinged. They got in.

"Come to my room with me." He said. "I have something to give you."

"Something to give me."

"I bought you a present."

"You shouldn't have done that." "You already treat me to well."

"Just come to my room and let me give it to you."

"If it's any kind of jewelry I'm giving it back to you."

"It's not jewelry."

When they got to his room they went inside. They were standing there.

"Ok close your eyes." John said.

"Ok." She closed them. A few seconds passed. She felt something soft in her hands.

"Ok open." When she opened her eyes she saw a teddy bear that looked just like Winnie. "It's just like the one your dad gave you."

"Thank you." She said with tears in her eyes. She hugged him. "This is so sweet."

"You're welcome." "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to." She looked at him. "No one has ever done anything for me this nice before." She kissed him pulling away a few seconds later. She turned her back to him. "What am I doing?"

"No." "It's ok." "Juliette." He turned her around to face him. "I liked it." "I've wanted that to happen for a long time." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they continued to kiss.

 _"What are you doing Juliette?" She thought. "Stop it." "You shouldn't be doing this." "You're breaking the rules." "John is just a job just a- "He's a great kisser." "No!" "Stop it." "This is wrong on so many levels."_ She broke the kiss.

"I had a great time." She said. "I have to go."

"Can't you stay?"

"I have to get up early tomorrow."

"So do I." "I was hoping…He kissed her. She kissed him back. …we could go…in the bedroom." He said in-between kisses. She broke the kiss.

"I can't." "Not tonight."

"Ok." He walked her to the door.

"Thank you for the bear."

"You're welcome." He kissed her. "I'll call you tomorrow.

"Ok." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Juliette got on the elevator. She looked at the teddy bear.

 _"What's happening to me?" She thought. "I know I have to stay professional." "Why does he have to be so sweet and charming and great?" "Once he finds out who I really am he'll hate me forever." Tears were in her eyes. "I don't want to hurt him." "I'll eventually have to." Tears went down her cheeks. "I don't have a choice."_


	6. Chapter 6

Three days had passed. They were in Massachusetts. Juliette had asked her boss to Skype with her. She'd just pressed the button to connect.

"Ok Juliette." Frank said. "What was so urgent?"

"I want out."

"What?"

"Please pull the story." "I'll do anything else." "Anything." "Please."

"Why do you want me to pull the story?"

"I can't do this to John anymore." "I care about him." "I need you to pull the story so I can be honest with him about who I am." "I want to tell him everything." "If he hears it from me first maybe he'll find it in his heart to forgive me."

"Then what?" "You two will live happily ever after?" He said annoyed at what he was hearing.

"I don't know."

"No." "I will not pull the story."

"Please." "Frank please do me this favor." "I don't want to lose John."

"Lose John?" He scoffed. "Juliette John is not your boyfriend he's just a job."

"No he's not."

"Juliette you put in such hard work here." "Do you really want to throw it all away for some loser hophead?"

"He's not a loser."

"Don't tell me you're in love with him or something."

"Frank just please let me come back to New York."

"Juliette let me make myself clear." "If you don't do this story, you are fired." "If you get fired from here that means I'll have no choice then to tell the people in the WWE who you are." "You'll lose everything." "Your career and John." "Is that what you want?"

"No."

"Good." "I know I can count on you." "Right?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to pretend like we didn't even have this conversation." "I'll see you in two months with a finished story."

"Yes sir." He hung up.

Five minutes later Juliette's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey honey." John said.

"Hi."

"I only have a minute but do you wanna come to my place tonight?" "I wanna cook you dinner."

"I thought you lived in Florida."

"I do but I have a house here to."

"What time?"

"It would have to be after the show so around ten."

"Ok." "I'll be there." "Want me to bring anything?"

"Some wine."

"Any particular kind?"

"I know you like white so get that."

"Ok."

"I have to go I'll see you tonight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Juliette showed up John's house. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi." She went in. They kissed. She handed him the wine.

"Dinner's almost ready."

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure it's upstairs third door on the left."

Juliette went upstairs. She was standing in front of the bathroom mirror.

" _I'm sorry John." She thought. "I'm so sorry."_

She went through everything in the bathroom and found nothing.

After dinner they were sitting on the couch.

"Here." He said handing her two keys.

"What are these?"

"A key to this house and a key to my place in Florida." She put them on her key ring. "I'm glad we met." "When I'm around you I feel things I haven't felt in a long time." Juliette started to cry. "What's wrong?"

"You're always so kind and sweet." She wiped her eyes. "Someone like me doesn't deserve someone like you."

"What are you talking about?" "You're great."

 _"No I'm not I'm a monster."_ She thought. "I'm far from great John."

"You're perfect."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." "And gorgeous." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He picked her up and her on his lap. She was straddling him.

 _"I can't do this." She thought. "I have to stop."_ His hands were slowly moving up her body. _"God his hands feel so good."_ "Mmmmm." She moaned as she felt his hands squeeze her breasts. While she knew in her head it was wrong her body had other ideas. She felt her hands go to the end of John's shirt. _"What am I doing?" "Stop it."_ _"Don't do that."_ She took off his shirt. As they kissed again she felt him unbuttoning her shirt. _"John stop." "Please." "I can't."_ She put her head back as he started kissing her acrossed her neck. Her shirt was halfway unbuttoned. _"Tell him to stop." "Tell him." "Now." "It feels amazing."_ He started kissing down center of her body. _"John stop."_ _"Please John stop." "Something please interrupt us." "He needs to st-_ "Ohhhh." She moaned as he kissed her cleavage. "Ohhhh John." Her cell phone rang. "I gotta mmmm, get that."

"Mm-mmm." He said still kissing her cleavage.

"I have to." "It might be my sister." John stopped. By the time she picked up the phone it stopped ringing. It's her. She lied. "I gotta call her back." "Can I go upstairs to the bathroom?"

"Yes."

She went upstairs to the bathroom to think up a story to leave. She buttoned up her shirt. She came back down a few minutes later.

"I have to go." She said. "My sister just broke up with her boyfriend and she's really upset." "She needs me."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." They kissed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She left.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been four days. Everyone was boarding a flight to Europe for a week long European tour. Juliette was taking her seat on the plane. She saw John who was sitting next to Randy Orton.

"Hi John." She said as she was walking passed.

"Hi Juliette." She walked passed.

Randy looked at John.

"How much longer are you two gonna hold out?" Randy asked.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Come on." "It's so obvious how bad you want each other." "I'm surprised she didn't climb over me and start fucking you right now."

"We're friends."

"Friends?" "I see you guys kissing all the time." "Friends don't kiss." "I've heard you call her honey and baby and sweetie." "Friends don't say that to each other

"Ok I just haven't asked her to be exclusive yet."

"You want to though."

"Yeah."

Juliette was sitting in her seat. Paige sat down next to her.

"Hello." Paige said.

"Hi."

"So is it finally going happen?"

"What?"

"You and John?"

"Me and…oh." She said realizing what she meant. "Probably not."

"Why?" "Everyone knows you want to."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

"I guess we're both sending out the wrong vibe."

"Wrong vibe?" "Anyone can see you're crazy about each other."

Three days later Juliette was in her hotel room. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Wanna come over tonight?" "We'll order room service, watch a movie."

"Ok."

"I'll be done with my autograph signing at nine so nine-thirty."

"Ok."

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"Leave your cell phone in your room."

"I promise I will."

"Good." "I'll see you tonight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that night they were having dinner.

"So how do you like Europe so far?" John asked.

"It's nice." "I've seen some of the sights." "I went to the beach today."

"I wish I could've went with you."

"Yeah but that's what now's for right."

"Yeah."

They watched a movie. It had just ended.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night." She said.

"Ok." He walked her to the door.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They kissed. It quickly became passion. She broke it. She turned and put her hand on the door handle. She felt John's arms wrap around her waist. "Don't go." He started kissing the side of her neck. She moaned. "Stay." He took off her shirt. She turned around they kissed. She wasn't going to let herself think about this time. She wanted this. She felt him undo her jeans. She was in her bra and panties. They went into the bedroom. She took off his shirt and sat on the bed. She ran her hands down his abs and undid his jeans. Her hands were on the waist of his boxers. She looked up at him. He smirked at her. She pulled them down. When she did her first thought was she was definitely wrong about the steroids. "Damn." She said out loud but only think meant to think. John chuckled. She scooted back on the bed so he could get on the bed to. She got up on her knees. He got on the bed the same way she was. They kissed. "Juliette." John groaned against her lips as he felt her reach down and begin to stroke him. He put his head back. "Mmmm." "Hmmm." She went faster. "Oh god." He took her hands off of him and kissed her. He undid her bra and squeezed her breasts. He lowered his head to the center of her chest. "Ohhh." "Mmmm." "Ohhh John." She moaned. He laid her down and took off her panties. "Ohhh." She moaned as he slipped inside her. They kissed. He started to move. "Mmmm." She moaned. "Oh Juliette." John groaned. "Oh John." "Yes." They kissed. "You are so sexy." He mumbled against her lips. "Mmmmm." She moaned. "Ohhh, yes, John yes." He started moving faster. "Uhhn, Juliette." He groaned. "Ohhhh, ohhh, my god." She moaned. "That feels so, mmmm, good." "John, ohhh, mmm, my god." "John oh my god, ohhh." She moaned giving in. "Baby." He groaned giving in.

She was laying on his chest. He put his finger under her chin to make her look at him.

"I love you Juliette." He said.

"I love you too John." They kissed. _"It's gonna hurt so much when you know who I really am." She thought. "I love you so much but when you find that out you won't believe me."_


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Juliette woke up. She knew she crossed the line last night but she couldn't lie to herself anymore. She was in love. She was more in love then she had ever been with any man. It was ironic that she felt she could be herself with him. When she opened her eyes John wasn't next to her. She could hear the shower running. She looked at the time and knew if she didn't leave now she was going to be late. She still needed to shower. She got dressed and went into the bathroom. She knocked on the shower door. John opened it.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi." She said smiling back. "I have to go." "I didn't want you to think I ditched you." "I just wanted to tell you I love you and I'll see you later."

"You have to go?" "I was hoping you could join me."

"I really can't honey." "I still need to shower."

"Well I'm already in the shower so…

"John I have four interviews I have to do for the WWE Network." "I can't be late."

"Please." "I'm lonely in here."

"John."

"I love you."

She sighed in defeat. "Alright." "You have to be quick."

"I will I promise." She took off her clothes and got in. She stood under the water for a second. She turned to John.

"You are…She kissed him. He kissed her back. …such a bad influence on me." She mumbled against his lips.

"You're right." "As punishment I need…to have…amazing sex…with my girlfriend." He said in-between kisses. He picked her up by her ass. She gasped. Her legs went around his waist. He slipped inside her and walked a few feet so she was against the shower door. He started to move. "Ohhh." She moaned. "You feel so incredibly…They kissed. …amazing." He groaned. He went faster. "Yes, yes, ohhh." She moaned. "Juliette." He groaned. "John." "Mmmm." "Harder." She moaned as they kissed. He went faster. "Ahhh, ohhhh, mmmm." "Ughnn." He groaned. "Mmmmmm, oh my god." "Yes, yes ohhhhh, John my god, yessssss." She moaned giving in. "God." He groaned giving in.

They cleaned up and got out of the shower. They were both wrapped in towels. As he was leaving the bathroom she went to shut the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I have a feeling if get dressed out there we'll end up in bed."

"Would that be so bad?" He said smirking.

"I'll be out in a minute." She shut the door.

When she came out he walked her to the door.

"Wanna do dinner tonight in my room?" She asked.

"Yeah." "Do I get to stay over?"

"Absolutely."

"Good." "We'll handle dessert ourselves."

"Alright." They kissed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Juliette went back to her hotel room changed her clothes and quickly went to the studio where they were shooting the interviews. Lucky for her the production crew was late. Paige was waiting to be interviewed.

"Hi Paige." She said. "Sorry I'm late." "I overslept."

"Oh my god." Paige said smiling. "Finally." "It's about time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on." "I know you had sex with John." "You can't hide the glow of great sex." "So?"

"Ok." "Yes we did."

"How was it?"

"The best sex I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm happy for you."

John walked into an autograph signing. Randy was doing one there to.

"Hey Randy." He said.

"You fucked her." Randy said grinning. "How was she?"

"What I do with my girlfriend is none of your business." He said smiling.

"She's your girlfriend now?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to go into details just tell me, did you?"

"Yeah."

"Alright man."

"That's not important." "What is important is I'm in love."

Later that night it was dark in Juliette's bedroom. Except for the glow of candlelight. There were clothes all over the floor and she and John were laying in bed. He was holding her.

"I love holding you in bed like this." John said.

"I love it to." "You know we have yet to make love in our own country.

"Yes we have."

"Wherever we do it will be amazing."

"Juliette it won't be for another three months but when we get back to Massachusetts, I want to introduce you to my parents."

"Ok." "When we're in New York City in two weeks instead of staying in a hotel, I want you to come home with me."

"Ok."

"Great."

John looked over and saw the bear he gave Juliette sitting in the end table. "Aw you brought the bear."

"Of course I brought Winnie." "I take her everywhere we go." "I love her." She looked at John. "When you gave her to me was the moment I fell in love with you." "That showed me how much you care about me."

"Your reaction when I gave her to was all I needed." "Not to mention that played into our first kiss."

"John, no matter what happens please always remember that I love you."

"What could happened?"

"You never know."

"I know that with you I'm the happiest I've been in a long time."

"So am I."

"You don't have to worry Juliette." "Nothing could ever make me stop loving you."

 _"You're wrong." She thought. "I wish there was a way out but it can only end in heartache for both of us."_


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks had passed. Tomorrow John was going home with Juliette. Juliette was in the mall in a Victoria's Secret store.

"I thought that was you." Paige said coming into the store. She was holding a plastic bag.

"Hey Paige." "What are you doing here?"

"I needed some new boots." "Buying something for John?" She asked smiling.

"Tomorrow will be the first time he's coming to stay at my house." "I want it to be special and romantic."

"I'm sure it will be." "You know I really had you pegged wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you first got here you came acrossed to me as the workaholic type who didn't like to have any fun." "Since you've been with John that seems to have melted away."

"Yeah I've definitely seen things in a different light being with John."

The next day Juliette and John walked through the door of her apartment. John put his bag down.

"Nice place." John said.

"Thank you." "Here." She handed him a key.

"What's this?"

"Your key." "Want the grand tour?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "This is the living room. "Over here is the kitchen." "Right there is the downstairs bathroom." They went upstairs. "To the right is the second bathroom."

"What's at the end of hall?"

"The bedroom." "Wanna see that?"

"Yeah." They went into the bedroom. "Wow that's a big bed."

"I like a big bed." "Normally it's just me in it but I have a feeling that's gonna change."

"If I have anything to do with it it will." "As a matter of fact I think I need to lay down right." He laid down on the bed. "Come here." She got on top of him.

"I love you so much." She said smiling.

"I love you too." They kissed.

The next morning John woke up. He decided to make breakfast for them. He was making eggs. When he cracked one open he got some of the counter. As he was looking for a dishrag to clean it up he accidently knocked Juliette's purse on the floor. Her tape recorder hit he tile floor. When it did the rewind button pressed down.

"Shit." He said. He picked up her purse. Then he picked up the tape recorder. "I hope I didn't break it." He pressed play to see if it still worked. What he heard shocked him.

 _"Subject, John Cena." Juliette said. "Objective, get close to and exploit John."_

John's jaw dropped.

Juliette came down about an hour later. John was sitting on the couch.

"Hey honey." She said. "I was wondering where you were." John stood up and faced her. He looked angry. "John what's wrong?" She saw the tape recorder in his hand.

"Who are you?"

"John I can explain." "I'm an undercover reporter for The New York Times." "My assignment was to pose as a backstage interviewer and pick a wrestler to do a story on."

"And I was the winner?" He said angrily. "Yay for me." "I'm just your assignment, your job right?"

"No."

"Really?" "That's not what you said." "Your job is to use me."

"It started out like that but it's not like that anymore."

"Is your name even Juliette Barkley?"

"Yes."

"That story about your dad." "That was a lie to wasn't it?" "To sucker me in."

"No." "It really happened."

"You think I take steroids?" "Well I got news for you, I don't."

"I know that now that was just an assumption I made."

"I guess that's what the sex was for huh?" "To see if you were right or not."

"No." "I could get fired for that." "You're not supposed to have any physical contact with your subjects."

"That's all I was to you." "A subject."

"No." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." "It was all a goddamned lie!" He yelled. "The sex, pretending to care about me, pretending you love me!" He said looking like he was about to cry.

"No." She said tearfully. "I'm not pretending." "I do love you." "I do."

"Yeah right."

"I asked my boss to pull the story." "I begged him to." "I wanted him to so I could tell you everything." "He refused and said he would fire me and expose me to the WWE if I didn't write the story." "You did start off as just an assignment but the closer I got to you the more that went away and I fell for you." "I'm sorry."

"How in the hell do you expect me to believe anything that comes out of your mouth?"

"I know I've lied about a lot." She sniffled. "I know that I hurt you." "Please you have to believe that I love you." "I love you with all my heart."

"Yeah I have to believe that because you've been so honest up till now." He said rolling his eyes. "Give me my keys." She took his keys off her key ring. "Put them in my bag." She did. "Here." He took her key out of his back pocket and threw it acrossed the room. "I never want to see or hear from you again." He picked up his bag.

"John wait please." "I'm sorry." "I love you." "I love you and you love me.

"You have no idea how much I love you." "But that's something I'm gonna have to get over." He walked away.

"No." He slammed the door behind him. "No god, I'm sorry!" He shouted tearfully.

John was in the elevator. He couldn't believe he'd been conned by someone he trusted and loved. He wiped away a tear and took out his cell phone.

"Hi Stephanie." "I need to talk to you about Juliette Barkley."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Juliette was laying in bed. She knew she should've called and told Frank her cover had been blown but she didn't care about that. She was devastated. She knew there was no chance of ever getting John back. She'd spent most of the night crying. There was a knock at her door. She went downstairs.

"John is that you?" She asked.

"It's Stephanie Mcmahon." She said from the other door. Juliette opened the door.

"John turned me in?"

"Yes he did."

"Would you like you come in?"

"No." "I would just like to say who the hell do you think you are?" She said angrily. "Coming into my families' business and deceiving us all like that." "You should be ashamed of yourself." "I never want to see you near a WWE arena again." "No matter what city we're in security will have instructions to remove you from the premises on sight." "By the way I talked to Frank Smutz this morning." "Your boss." "He's expecting you in an hour and he's very angry." "I hope you get everything you deserve."

"Stephanie for what it's worth, I'm sorry." Stephanie just walked away.

An hour later she went to The New York Post. She went into Frank's office and shut the door.

"I should've known you would buckle under the pressure." He said. "Do you know how bad you made the paper and me look?" "It's also my understanding that you slept with him." "That you two we're quite the couple." "I'm not surprised though." "Weak bitches like you have trouble keeping their legs closed."

"I don't care you are my boss." "How dare you speak to me that way."

"I'm not longer your boss." "You're fired."

"You're a pathetic asshole." She left slamming the door behind her.

Later that night Juliette was at home. There was another knock on the door. She answered it. It was Sarah. They hugged. Juliette started sobbing.

"Aw." Sarah said. "It's ok." "Shh, shh, it's ok."

Juliette calmed down after a couple minutes.

"So you got fired?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." "I don't even care about that." "I just want John back." "That will ever happen though." "He hates me." "Not that I blame him." "I'm thinking about moving."

"Moving?" "We've lived in New York City our whole lives."

"I know but if I'm ever going to get over John I need a fresh start." "A new life."

Two weeks later Juliette got a job at The Washington Post. She'd tried calling John but every time she did she got this recording. "The number you are calling has been disconnected or is no long in service." He'd even blocked her on Facebook and Twitter. Juliette had just gotten to her new apartment. She started her new job tomorrow. She was unpacking. The first thing she pulled out was Winnie. She hugged it and broke into tears.

Later that night John had done what he'd done every night after the show since breaking up with Juliette. He went to the bar and got drunk. Tonight he brought a woman back to his hotel with him. She was kissing his neck.

"Oh Juliette." He moaned. The woman stopped.

"That's not my name." The woman left.

 _"I have to stop doing this." He thought. "The Juliette I knew was a lie." "It wasn't real." "Nothing was real." "She never loved me." "Why do I miss her so much?" "Why can't I stop loving her?"_


	11. Chapter 11

Five years had passed. Juliette had never told anybody the truth about why she moved to Washington D.C. It took a long time but Juliette was finally happy again. She was finally doing the serious reporting she wanted. She and her boss got along great. Her boss was a woman only two years older then she was, so they had a lot in common. They would often hang out outside of work. Also for the past three years Juliette had been dating Rick Porter her co-worker. He knew about John but not that he was John Cena. She had said no to him for a solid two years before she finally said yes and agreed to go out with him. Now they were engaged to be married. They'd been engaged for a year. Their wedding was in a month. Juliette had just walked into work. There was a vase of flowers sitting on her desk. She opened the card. It read.

A present for my beautiful fiancée. – Love Rick

"Oh somebody sent you flowers I see." Rick said smiling from his cubicle acrossed from hers. He was two years younger then Juliette. He was very tall. He had green eyes and dark brown short hair.

"Yes they did." She went over to his desk.

"He must be a lucky guy." "I wonder if his girlfriend would go out with me."

"Hey mister you have a fiancée."

"Yes I do and I love her."

"I love you too." She gave in a quick kiss. "Are you still coming over for dinner tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Good." "The caterer called." "She wants to know what kind of cake we want."

"Let's go with the chocolate."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Juliette's boss appeared in her office doorway.

"Juliette can I see you in my office." She said.

"Sure." Juliette went into Angela's office. "Good morning Angela."

"Good morning." "I loved your article on the mayoral elections."

"Thanks."

"I want you to do a follow-up with the new mayor."

"You got it."

"One more thing." "This weekend I'm taking a trip to Seattle." "One of my closest friends is involved in a sports company and has invited me to a few shows." "I was hoping you'd come with me so I don't have to go by myself." "We could go shopping and see some sights."

"Ok."

"Great." "I haven't seen my friend Stephanie in so long." "Not for about ten years." "I'll make the travel and hotel arrangements right away."

John had tried to move in with his life. He'd even had a few relationships but they never lasted long. Ever since he'd been hurt by Juliette he'd had trouble opening up to women, trusting them, letting them in. He'd went down to the hotel gym to work out.

"Hey." Randy said from beside him.

"What's up?"

"How was your date last night?"

"I don't think there's going to be another one."

"They're not all like Juliette you know." "Not all women are sneaky bitches with hidden agendas."

"It has nothing to do with her." You could hear the resentment in his voice when he used the word her.

"Whatever you say."

"Trust me." "Juliette Barkley has no effect on my life."

Later that night Juliette and Rick were sitting on her couch.

"How many times did I ask you out over those two years?" Rick said.

"I'd say at least a hundred." "I'm glad I finally said yes."

"I'm glad it wasn't as difficult when I asked you to marry me."

"That was an easy decision." "Before I forget I have to make sure I have those suitcases."

She got up and went into the bedroom. She opened the bedroom closet. She saw the suitcases and took them down. When she did she saw something fall. It was Winnie.

"What's that?" Rick asked from behind her.

"Just an old gift from someone."

"Your ex-boyfriend John?"

"Yeah." She turned to face him. "How'd you know?"

"Just a guess." "He was a fool to break up with you." They kissed.

"I'm glad he did." "I never would've found you." They kissed again and laid down on the bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

It was Friday Juliette and Angela were each taking a half day. They had a flight at one o' clock. All their bags were already packed and in Angela's car. They were getting ready to leave. Rick came out.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." Rick said.

"I guess you didn't get your fill of goodbyes last night." Juliette said smiling.

"Absolutely not." "We said "goodbye" what four times last night?"

"Yeah."

"Four times?" Angela said. "No wonder you both look so tired today." She smiled. "We gotta get going."

Rick looked at Juliette.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Julie said. They kissed. "Have a good time." "Be safe."

"We will."

When the plane landed they checked into the hotel. A few hours later they were going to the thing Angela had tickets for. Juliette still hadn't asked what it was. When they pulled up outside of the arena and Juliette saw that it was a WWE event she was shocked.

"Angela I can't go in here." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Years ago I worked for The New York Post." "My assignment was to pose in this company as a backstage announcer and write a story on one of the wrestlers." "I got to close to the subject." "He found out who I really was and reported it to Stephanie." "She came to my apartment when I lived in New York and said I was never to come to a WWE event again."

"When did all this happen?"

"Right before I moved to Washington D.C. five years ago."

"I'm sure that's all water under the bridge by now." "It'll be fine I've known Steph for years." "We were roommates in college."

"Ok."

They parked the car and were walking into the arena.

"Just out of curiosity, how close did you get to your subject?" Angela asked.

"Remember I told you I said no to Rick all those times because I wasn't over my ex-boyfriend yet?"

"Yeah."

"My ex-boyfriend was my subject."

"Wait your ex-boyfriend is someone who worked here?"

"Yeah." "I think he still does."

"The same ex-boyfriend who when you first moved to Washington D.C. we'd go out and you'd talk about him and cry and cry and cry?"

"Yeah."

"Which one is he?"

"Have you ever heard of John Cena?"

"John Cena." She said shocked. "Your ex-boyfriend is John Cena?"

"Yeah."

"Big muscular, sexy as hell John Cena?"

"Yeah."

"Does Rick know that?"

"He knows I have an ex-boyfriend named John." "So technically I'm not lying."

"What's John like?"

"He's such a wonderful man." "He's sweet, kind, generous, a fantastic lover." "Then a bitch like me came along and shattered his heart." "Shattering my own in the process."

They got in the doors with no problems. They were backstage. Angela knocked on Stephanie's office door.

"Come in." They heard Stephanie say. They went in. "Hi Angela." They hugged.

"Hi Stephanie."

"How are- She stopped when she saw Juliette. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"This is the friend I said I was bringing." "I know what she did she just told me." "She works for me in D.C." "It's ok."

"No it is not ok." "You're welcome to stay Angela but I do not want her in my building." "I'm calling security."

"You don't have to do that Stephanie I'll go peacefully." Juliette said. She turned to Angela. "I'm gonna take a taxi back to the hotel."

"No take the car I'll take a taxi." She handed her the keys. "I'm sorry."

"No." "I'm sorry." "Don't let this stop you from having a good time."

Juliette was walking down the hall. As she turned the corner she came face to face with John. John was shocked to see her. They both stood there for a second before Juliette passed him. He watched her leave.

She went back to the hotel and straight to the lobby bar. By one-thirty she was very buzzed. She left the bar and pressed the button for the elevator. It came. She got on and pressed her floor. As the doors were closing a hand stopped them. When they opened up John was standing there. He was as drunk as she was.

"You." He said angrily. He got on the elevator and pressed his floor. They rode in silence. Suddenly the elevator shuttered and stopped. "What the hell?" John pushed some buttons. "It's stuck." "No. "Come you bastard."

"I'm sure it'll start up again soon."

They waited in silence for the next twenty minutes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" John said.

"My boss is friends with Stephanie." "I live in Washington D.C. now and my boss asked her to come with her this weekend." "I didn't know we were coming to a WWE event." "The second Stephanie saw me she threw me out."

"Good." He looked down at her ring hand. "You're married?"

"In twenty-four days I will be."

"Was he one of your subjects to?"

"No." "He works with me at The Washington Post."

"What's his name?"

"Rick."

"So he's never put all of his love and trust in you only to have ripped all away because it was all a lie?"

"It wasn't all a lie." "I loved you."

"All the while you were looking for something to use against me." He said angrily.

"I'm sorry."

"Right." He said not believing her.

"I am." "I don't blame you for breaking up with me." "I would've done the exact same thing." "I know I hurt you." "When you left it hurt me to."

"Well you're getting married so obviously you weren't hurting to long."

"For your information I refused to even date Rick for two years." "For months and months I went home and cried myself to sleep." "Hoping and praying every night that you would change your mind."

"Change my mind?" He turned and stood in front of her. "Because of you I haven't had a decent relationship in five fucking years!" He yelled. She jumped. "Because of you I don't trust women!" He cupped her hands around her face very fast. The sudden movement scared her. "So why?"

"John." She said nervously.

"Why?" "Why the fuck don't I hate you?" "I don't understand it." "Why do I think about you when I'm with another woman?" "Nothing was real." "You never loved me."

"Yes I did John." "I did." "That was real." "Everything we felt and all the moments we shared, they were real."

"Why do I wanna do this so bad?" He kissed her. She kissed him back. They elevator started to move. They made out until it dinged moaning into each other's mouths. When it dinged John took Juliette's hand and they got off on his floor. He unlocked his room. As soon as they were inside he had pressed against the door and they were kissing again. He took off her shirt. She was unbuttoning his. She pulled it off of him. He undid her bra. He picked her up so that her breasts were in his face. He kissed the center of her chest. "Ohhh." She moaned. "John" She continued to moan. His lips felt great on her body. He lowered her back down and as they kissed he carried her to the bedroom. He unzipped her skirt before laying her down on the bed. It fell to the floor. She moaned as he slowly kissed her down her body. He took off her panties. "Mmmmm." She moaned as she felt his go inside her. "Mmmmm." He went faster. "Oh god." She felt him stop. "Don't." "John don't st- mmmm." She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue inside her. "John." "Ohhh my god." "John mmmm, mmmm, yes." He went faster. "Ahhhh!" She screamed out in pleasure. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhhh, Johnnnnn." She moaned giving in. He took off his jeans. He growled as he slipped inside her. As if it was something he'd been wanting for a long time. He started to move. "Yes." She moaned. "Oh John, yes." They kissed. "Oh Juliette." He groaned against her lips. He moved faster. "John, oh my god." She moaned. "Uhhhh." He groaned. "John, mmmm." "Ohhhh, ohhh, yes, mmmm, ohhhh, ahhhh!" She screamed out giving in. "Damn." John groaned giving in.

After they caught their breath she looked him.

"Do you want me to go?" She asked.

"No." He kissed her. She felt asleep in his arms. A place she never thought she'd be again.


	13. Chapter 13

Juliette woke up the next morning. Her head hurt a little. When she opened her eyes John wasn't next to her. She got dressed and went into the living room. John was just sitting on the couch.

"John." She said.

"What?" He said in a cold tone. Juliette went and kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey." "What's a matter?"

"Well in a drunken stupor I slept with you."

"You regret sleeping with me?"

"Yes." "I can't believe that I- Jesus Christ what the fuck is wrong with me?" "I'm not getting into this shit again." "I'm not playing your games."

"There are no games this time John."

"You expect me to just trust after everything you've done?" "You know why are we even having this conversation?" "Aren't you getting married soon?"

"I don't have to."

"What?"

"If you want me to, I'll call it off."

"You are unbelievable."

"You feel nothing from last night?" "Nothing at all?" She leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't kiss her back.

"You know what I feel?" "Shame." "Last night was a mistake." "It meant nothing." Juliette got tears in her eyes. "Leave."

"Ok." She left.

When she got in the elevator she broke into tears.

After she calmed down she went to Angela's room and knocked on the door. Angela answered.

"Hey." Angela said.

"Hey." "I just wanted to tell you I'm going back to D.C."

"Why?"

"Last night was humiliating." "It's bringing back bad memories and I don't feel comfortable being here."

"I understand." "I'm sorry." "If I would've listened to you we could've avoided the whole situation."

"Don't blame yourself." "I have to go." "My flight leaves in two hours."

"Be safe going home."

"I will."

John was in the hotel gym working out. He was thinking about last night.

 _"Come on John stop." He thought. "You know you can't trust her." "Last night should've never happened."_

"What's wrong?" Randy asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"Nothing why?"

"You look pissed off."

"I'm mad at myself."

"Why?"

"I slept with Juliette."

"Juliette?" "As in your ex Juliette Barkley?"

"Yeah."

"What was she even doing here?"

"Her new boss is friends with Stephanie or some shit I don't remember."

"Why'd you sleep with her?"

"I was drunk." "She was to." "If I'd been sober I never would've touched her." "I hate myself for it." "I can't let myself get sucked back into her web of lies and deception."

Two hours later Juliette was on the plane.

 _"I thought that being with John meant that we could start over." She thought. "I thought that he wanted to be with me." "I should've realized it was just the booze." "Why am I even thinking about this?" "Rick is a great man." "I love him and in twenty-three days he'll make a wonderful husband." "I just have to pretend that I didn't sleep with John."_

When the plane landed Juliette went home and unpacked some things then she went over to Rick's. She opened the front door.

"Surprise." She said as she walked into the living room. Rick was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Baby." He said surprised. He stood up. "What are you doing back so early?" He kissed her.

"I wasn't really having any fun." "So I took a flight home and I wanted to see you."

"I'm glad you're here."

"I brought the seating chart for the reception hall." "I figured we could get that squared away."

"Alright."

"Care if I spent the night?"

"You never have to ask me that question." "Besides this will be your home soon to." They kissed.

"We should finish the seating chart."

"Yeah." "Or…He kissed her. …we can go to bed."

"It's eight o'clock."

"I know." "I'm not tired." They kissed. "I was think more along the lines of honeymoon, future children practice."

It was midnight. Rick was asleep. Juliette couldn't sleep. She got up and put on Rick's shirt that was on the floor. She went down to the kitchen and took out the ice cream. John's words to her kept repeating in her mind.

 _"Last night was a mistake." "It meant nothing."_

 _"How could he say it meant nothing?" She thought. "That hurts so much."_


	14. Chapter 14

It had been three days Juliette was racked with guilt about sleeping with John. Juliette had been home from work for a few hours. She decided to call Sarah.

"Hello?" Sarah said.

"It's me."

"What's the matter you sound upset."

"I cheated on Rick."

"What?" "With who?" She said shocked.

"John."

"John wh- no not that John."

"Yes that John."

"How the hell did that even happened?"

"I went on a trip with Angela to Washington." "She's friends with Stephanie but I didn't know it was that Stephanie until we got there." "Stephanie threw me out of the building." "I went back to the hotel and to the bar." "When I got the elevator John got on." "We were talking about what went on between us." "He kissed me and the next thing I know we're in his room having sex." "The next morning couldn't have been any more uncomfortable." "He was so cold towards me." "It was so unlike him." "He treated me like shit on the bottom of his shoe." "He still hates me."

"Did he say that?"

"He might as well have." "Here's exactly what he said in the coldest meanest tone you could imagine." "Last night was a mistake." "It meant nothing."

"Ouch."

"I risked a perfectly good healthy relationship to be treated like that?" "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing."

"I don't know what to do Sarah." "I wasn't going to but I want to tell Rick." "I lost John because I lied to him." "I don't want the same thing to happen with Rick." "If I tell him I'm afraid he'll leave me." "If I don't tell him I'm afraid he'll found out somehow and leave me."

"I think you should tell him." "You don't want to go into your marriage with secrets."

John was at his home in Florida. He was looking for something in the kitchen. He opened a drawer and saw a framed picture of him and Juliette. He picked it up.

 _"Why couldn't you have been who you said you were?" He thought. "I loved you." "If you loved me like you said why didn't you just tell me?" "I think I could've accepted it if you told me."_

The next evening Juliette went over to Rick's. She decided she was going to tell him everything. They were sitting on the couch.

"Rick I have something to tell you." She said.

"What?"

"I wanna be completely honest." "I already lost one man I loved because he caught me in a lie." "I won't make that mistake again." "Let me start at the beginning." She told him all about the undercover assignment, everything that happened with her and John back then, how he found out who she really was. How when she and Angela were in Washington Stephanie threw her out of the arena and she went to the bar. "Which brings me to the important part." "I got on the elevator to go to my room." "As the doors were closing John got on." "We started talking about the past." "He kissed me." "I should've told him to stop but I didn't." "We…she got tears in her eyes. …we had sex." "I'm sorry." "I'm so sorry."

"You cheated on me?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Why would you do that to me?" "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Juliette you need to go." "I need time to process this."

"Ok."

A week later Juliette was sitting in her apartment. Her buzzer rang to let her know someone was at the door.

"Hello?" She said.

"It's me." Rick said. She buzzed him in. He came up.

"Hi."

"Hi." "Let's sit down." They sat down on the couch. "Juliette what you did hurt me really bad."

"I know."

"It means a lot that you were honest about it." "I'm willing to forgive you but I need to know." "Do you still want to be with me?"

"Yes."

"Do you still want to marry me?"

"Yes."

"Ok." They kissed. "Come on." They went into the bedroom. Within seconds they almost completely naked. They were on the bed. Rick went to get a condom from the end table. "Baby we're out of condoms."

"Out of condoms?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks."

"We could just do it without it."

"Honey you know I don't want a baby right now."

"I'll pull out I promise." She looked at him uncertain. "Come on." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Ok." As they were having sex a thought dawned on Juliette. _"Did John and I use a condom?" "I can't remember."_

When they were done Rick was holding her.

"We never have to mention what happened again." Rick said. "It doesn't matter." "What matters is I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	15. Chapter 15

A month that passed. Juliette and Rick had been married for two weeks. Juliette was still moving things into his house. Juliette had been throwing up the last two days. Rick was in the shower getting ready for work. Juliette came running into the bathroom and threw up. Rick opened the shower a little bit.

"That's it you're not going to work today." He said.

"I gotta go." "I have to hand that article in to Angela."

"I can do that."

"I have that phone interview this afternoon." "I need that lead for the story."

"Baby you're sick."

"I'll be fine."

"You know ever since we got married you've become so stubborn." He said jokingly.

"Well to bad you're stuck with me now."

"Good." Rick got out of shower. "Juliette you really should stay home baby." "You look so pale."

"Well thanks a lot." "I'll be fine don't worry."

"I'm supposed to worry about you." "I'm your husband."

"I remember." "I was there." "Now get dressed we're gonna be late."

They went to work.

"Good morning Angela." Juliette said.

"Good morning." As soon as Angela saw Juliette she knew she shouldn't be there.

Juliette had been at her desk for about ten minutes.

"Juliette can I see you in my office?" Angela said from her office door.

"Yeah." She went into Angela's office.

"Juliette go home."

"Why?"

"It's obvious you're not feeling well."

"I'm fi- She fainted.

"Oh my god, Juliette." "Rick!" "Rick get in here!" Rick came running in.

"Oh god what happened her?" Rick asked worried.

"She was talking to me and she just fainted." Angela said as she dialed 911. "Hello we need an ambulance."

Juliette was rushed to the hospital. Rick had been waiting in the waiting room for about a half hour. The doctor came out.

"Mr. Porter?" She said.

"Yes." He stood up.

"We have Juliette's test results back."

"Is she alright?"

"She's suffering from hyperemesis gravidarum."

"What's that?"

"Extreme morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?"

"Yes."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"So she's gonna be ok?"

"Yes." "She's dehydrated so we have her on an IV but she's going to be just fine." "We'll have to keep her here for a few days to make sure she can keep food down."

"Ok." "How far along is she?"

"Two months."

"Ok." "Can I see her?"

"She's not awake yet but sure."

Rick went in her room. He sat down next to her bed and smiled. He held her hand. Fifteen minutes later she opened her eyes.

"Rick?" She said confused. "What's going on?"

"You're in the hospital."

"The hospital?" "Why?"

"You fainted in Angela's office."

"I did?"

"Yeah." "You scared the hell outta me."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're pregnant."

"I'm what?" She said shocked.

"You're pregnant." "You have extreme morning sickness."

"How far along?"

"Two months."

"Two months?"

"Yeah I guess the pull out method doesn't work." He said laughing.

"I guess not."

"I know we didn't plan this yet but I'm happy."

"Me to." He kissed and hugged her. _"Two months?" "Great." She thought. "I have no way of contacting John." "How am I supposed to tell Rick he might not be the father of the baby?" "Should I even tell him?" "It's not like I can tell John anyway."_


	16. Chapter 16

Three days had passed. Juliette was thinking of someway, any way to get in touch with John. If this could be his child he needed to know. Rick had come to the hospital every day. Today was the day Juliette got to get out of the hospital. She was ordered to stay in bed for a week. Juliette and Rick were at home. Juliette was sitting up in bed.

"Remember what the doctor said." Rick said. "You need to rest."

"I know." "I will."

"If you need anything I'll be right downstairs."

"Ok."

The next day Rick went to work. Juliette picked up her cell phone and dialed Angela's number.

"Hello?" Angela said.

"Hey it's me."

"Listen I need to do me a huge favor."

"What."

"I need you to in touch with Stephanie, give her my cell phone number and have her give it to John." "It's very important."

"Ok I'll do it right now."

Later that night in Alabama John was called into Stephanie's office.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes." "My friend Angela called me today and gave Juliette Barkley's number to give to you." "Juliette told Angela it's really important that she talks to you."

"Is that all?" He said picking up the piece of paper the number written on it.

"Yes you can go." He left.

Without even opening it John found the nearest trashcan and threw it away.

Four days later Juliette had come to the conclusion that John wanted nothing to do with her and no matter what it was going to be her and Rick raising the baby. She still knew she had to tell him that the baby might not be his.

Rick came home for lunch that day at around one 'o clock Juliette was on her laptop sitting up in bed.

"Baby what are you doing?" Rick said coming into the room.

"Just working a little."

"You're not supposed to be working at all." "You're supposed to be rest." "Now what kind of soup do you want for lunch?"

"Before you make lunch I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" He said sitting down on the bed.

"I was thinking about it and there's a chance that you're not the father of the baby." "I may or may not have had unprotected sex with John the night we slept together." "I haven't talked to but I've tried to get in contact with him and he hadn't responded." "That says to me he wants nothing to do with this baby."

"We don't need him anyway." "I'm the father." I know it." "No matter what." "We'll never need a DNA test or anything because I know the baby is mine." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

"I'll gonna go make lunch."

"Ok." He went downstairs. Once again John's words repeated in her brain. _"It was a mistake. "It meant nothing."_

 _"Our possible child was a mistake?" She thought. "Our possible child meant nothing?"_ She got tears in her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Three months had passed. Juliette was now five months pregnant and showing. Today was an exciting day. Today she and Rick found out the sex of the baby. They were in the waiting room doctor's office.

"Are you excited?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." "Are you?"

"Yeah I'll finally know what color to paint the nursery."

A nurse came out.

"Juliette Porter." The nurse said.

They went to the back. The doctor hooked her to the machine.

"Any more problems with the morning sickness?" The doctor asked.

"No." "I throw up occasionally but that's all."

"That's good." "Congratulations to you both, it's a girl."

"A girl?" Juliette said happily.

"Yes."

"Rick this is wonderful."

"It sure is." He said. "Now I have two girls to spoil."

The next morning Juliette was packing for a three day business trip to New York City. She was in the bedroom zipping up the suitcase. She was about to lift it off the bed when Rick came in the room.

"Juliette what are you doing?" He asked.

"Taking my suitcase downstairs."

"No you're not."

"Why not?"

"It's to heavy." "I'll do it."

"It's not that heavy."

"Not that heavy is he heavy enough." "Do you really have to go on this trip now?"

"It's only for three days."

"Yeah but you're pregnant."

"Rick I'll be fine don't worry."

"Last time you that to me you ended up in the hospital."

"Hey we found out some great news that day."

"Yes we did."

"Your daddy worries to much." Juliette said rubbing and looking down at her stomach.

"No." Rick said putting his hands overtop Juliette's and looked at her stomach. "Daddy just loves you and mommy so much and doesn't want anything happening to you."

"Nothing will." "Now come on I gotta go."

Juliette got to New York City at around noon. After a day of long interviews she was finally relaxing in her hotel room. She was changing standing in front of a full-length mirror in her bra and panties. She rubbed her stomach.

"Hi in there." She said. "You know when mommy first found out about you I was scared." "Now there's nothing I want more then to hold you in my arms." "I hope you are Rick's." "If you're not I'm afraid you'll never know your real daddy and I'm sorry for that." "Rick will be a great daddy to you I promise." "I don't care what John says." "You're not a mistake and you're not nothing." "You're everything and I love you."

The next day Juliette decided to go up to her room and take a nap before her next round of interviews. She got on the elevator. She was holding a folder. She dropped it. A few papers spilled out from it.

"Shit." She said. She bent down to pick them up. It was a little difficult with her stomach. She saw a pair of arms come into her vision to be help her. The paper were all gathered and back in the folder. "Thank you." She said and she was standing up.

"You're welcome."

"John." She said shocked to see him. He didn't say anything but looked shocked to see her to.

"Whoa." She said putting her hand over her stomach. John still don't say anything but looked at her concerned. "The baby kicked." "Wanna feel?" Without waiting for a response she took his hand and put it overtop of hers. The baby kicked again. "She's never done that." The elevator dinged for John to get off on his floor. "We really need to talk." He ignored her. The doors opened. He went to step out. She grabbed his arm. "The baby might be yours." She blurted out.

"What?" He said shocked.


	18. Chapter 18

"What?" John said shocked. His eyes were wide. "I might be a fa-That might be my-Yes we do need to talk right now." "Come on." They went to his room he unlocked the door and they went inside. They sat down on the couch. "How far along are you?"

"Five months." "Do you remember if we used a condom the night we were together because I don't."

"I don't remember either." "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you kidding me?" She said getting a little angry. "My boss gave Stephanie my cell phone number to give to you."

"I guess I shouldn't have thrown it away." "When did you find out?"

"When I was two months pregnant." "After I woke up in the hospital."

"The hospital?" "Was something wrong with the baby?"

"No I was suffering from extreme morning sickness." "It's under control now."

"Good." "Do you know what it is yet?"

"A girl." "I found out just a few days ago." "Wanna see a sonogram picture?"

"What's that?"

"A picture of the baby."

"We can see a picture of the baby?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah I wanna see it." She got it out of her purse and handed it to him. "Aw."

"There's her head and her arms and her legs." She said pointing it out.

"And she's ok?"

"She's great." "Not like it matters to you though right?" Juliette said with tears in her eyes remembering John's words to her the day after they slept together. "She's a mistake and she meant nothing right?" She said as tears came down her cheeks.

"Juliette." John said with sorrow in his voice.

"Well I think this conversation's over." "You know about the baby." "Goodbye." She stood up and went for the door.

"Juliette stop." He was right behind her. He put his hand on the door. "Turn around." She turned to face him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"You're only saying that because of the baby."

"No." "I said it because…

"Why?"

"Because I still have feelings for you and I'm afraid you'll hurt me again." "So I decided to hurt you first." "That night wasn't a mistake." "It was great." "It was the first time in years that I was actually happy."

"Well I have to go anyway." "I want to take a nap before I go back to work."

"Ok." "Can you come back tonight about nine?" "I wanna talk about the baby more."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

Juliette went back at nine o' clock just like John asked. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She went in and sat on the couch. He sat next to her.

"How was work?"

"Fine."

"What were you doing?"

"Interviewing past senators for my article."

"So you don't do sports reporting anymore?"

"No." "I always wanted to do political reporting."

"When we were dating how much of that was actually you?"

"What?"

"Did you make up a lot of things that you told me?"

"The only things I lied about were being a backstage announcer and doing a story on you." "I really do have a sister named Sarah." "My dad really did die in a fire and I loved you more then anything in the world John." "The day you found out who I was never in my life had I felt more ashamed and sorry." "I wanted to tell you."

"I wish you would've." "It would've meant more hearing it from you." "It just felt like you used me to get ahead in your work." "That really hurt me because I loved you."

"I know I loved you to." "I'd give anything to go back in time and tell you."

"Maybe we can try- He looked down at her ring hand completely forgetting Juliette's husband was a part of this to. He looked at her. "Oh right." "You're married now aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Does he know?"

"He knows everything." "I don't keep secrets in relationships anymore." "I learned my lesson." "You can only hurt the people you love with secrets."

"I want a DNA test."

"I figured you would." "Rick won't be happy about it but I'll talk to him." "As far as he concerned he's the father no matter what."

"Do you love him?"

"He's my husband of course I love him."

"More then you loved me?"

"John."

"You don't do you?"

"I love him the same amount I loved you." "I should go."

"Ok." "I'll walk you to the door." They stood up and walked to the door. "Oh." "Give me your number." She gave him her number. He gave her his.

"I'll let my doctor know we'll be doing a DNA test when she's born.

"Ok." "Juliette."

"What?"

"Is he better in bed then I am?" He said smiling.

"John stop." She said smiling and blushing.

"One thing you never said when we were in bed."

"Goodnight." To her surprise he kissed her.

"Goodnight." They smiled at each other. He left.

He picked up the sonogram picture and sat on the couch. He looked at the picture.

"Don't worry baby girl." "Daddy's here." He said smiling. "Hopefully I can convince mommy to come back so we can be a family."


	19. Chapter 19

Two days later Juliette's cab pulled up outside of her home. The cab driver helped her and put her bags inside. She decided to leave them by the front door for now and unpack later. She was so glad she and John finally got the chance to talk. It was so nice for her to finally have closure in that relationship. What confused her though was when John kissed her. She never thought he would do that again. At least not while he was sober. She went upstairs. She just wanted to change and relax until Rick got home from work. She changed into her pajamas and sat on the bed. Then she called her doctor and scheduled a DNA test for when the baby was born. She knew it was going to be an awkward conversation to have with Rick. She was flipping through the channels when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi John." "What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you made it alright."

"Yes I'm fine."

"Good." "Have you talked to your husband yet?"

"No." "He doesn't get home from work for another couple of hours." "I'm kind of nervous about it."

"Why?"

"I know it's probably gonna cause a fight and I don't feel like dealing with that."

"Just don't get to worked up."

"I'll try not to." "I already called my doctor and arranged the DNA test." "If you can't be there when I give birth I'll have them test Rick first."

"Ok." "I have to go but if you need anything call me."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Juliette fell asleep.

 _The house was on fire. From downstairs she could hear a crying baby. She ran up the stairs. The baby's room was on fire. She ran to the baby and picked her up. She looked to the left and saw a door leading outside which she found strange since they were on the second floor._

 _"Rick!" She yelled. Suddenly Rick and John walked into the room completely oblivious to the fire around them._

 _"Which one of us do you want?" Rick said in a calm voice._

 _"What?"_

 _"You can't have both of us Juliette." John said in the same calm voice. "Choose." "One of us goes with you." "The other dies."_

 _"No."_

 _"You have to choose baby." Rick said._

 _"I love you both I can't."_

 _"Then we all die."_

 _"No!"_

"Juliette wake up." Rick said. Julie opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around.

"Oh thank god." She said breathing a sigh of relief. "It was just a dream."

"Did you have a nightmare about your dad?"

"Something like that." She kissed him.

"How was your trip?"

"Good." "I actually need to talk to you." "We didn't do anything but I ran into John while I was there."

"John Cena?"

"Yes." "I told him he might be the father of the baby."

"Why?"

"He deserves to know Rick."

"I'm her father not him." "I already know that so why drag him into this?"

"I know you are to but on the chance that you're not-

"No." "I am and that's it." He said angrily.

"John wants a DNA test."

"No." "She's my daughter."

"I already set it up."

"Why?!" He yelled. "You don't think she mine?"

"I know you're upset but do not yell at me." Rick got up. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere else." She heard Rick go downstairs and out the front door.

A few hours later Juliette was making dinner for herself. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi John."

"What's a matter?" He asked sensing the stress in her voice.

"I talked to Rick and just as I thought we got in a fight."

"He didn't take it well?"

"He left."

"He left?"

"Yeah." "He's never done that before." "He doesn't want to get the DNA test."

"Well I want to know."

"I know."

"It's alright Juliette." "Everything is gonna be ok."

"I hope so."

Later that night Juliette was laying in bed with the lights off waiting for Rick to get home. She heard the front door open and footsteps coming up the stairs. Then she heard the bathroom door close. A few minutes later she heard him come into the room. She was on her side.

"Honey are you awake?" He asked. She didn't say anything but he knew she was awake. He got in bed next to her and cuddled up to her. "I'm sorry." "Juliette?" "Are you mad at me?" She still didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a yes." "I didn't mean to react the way I did." "It just caught me off guard when you brought it up is all." "If John wants the DNA test for his peace of mind that's fine but I already know who the father is." "Juliette." He sighed. "Please say something." He rubbed her stomach. "Daddy did it now sweetie." "Mommy's not talking to me." "You know if daddy hurt mommy's feelings daddy's sorry." "Daddy would never intentionally hurt your mommy." "Daddy loves mommy and you so much." Juliette rolled over to face Rick.

"I know you do." "I love you too." They kissed.

"I am sorry."

"I know."

"It's just, I hate him." "I didn't want to think about what you did with him ever again." "I know how much you cared for him."

"That's in the past Rick." "You know how much I love you don't you?"

"Yeah." "Anything I can do to make up for being such a jerk today?" He said smiling.

"I can think of something." They kissed.

Rick couldn't sleep. He looked at Juliette.

 _"Who the hell does John Cena think he is?" He thought. "I've fought to long and to hard to win Juliette over." "If he thinks he can just waltz in and take her back because he's some hotshot celebrity he's in for a rude awakening." "I'll be damned if I just step aside and let him steal my family."_


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks had passed. Since their fight Juliette and Rick had been getting along great. It was a typical Wednesday morning. Juliette was working at her desk. She froze when she heard John's voice.

"Juliette." He said. She knew this could be bad.

"Um, John, hi." "What are you doing here?"

"I had an autograph signing and I figured I'd drop by."

"Oh."

"What's a matter?" He said sensing she was uncomfortable.

"Nothing it's just-

"Juliette." She heard Rick say as he was walking over to them.

"Great here we go." Juliette thought.

"John right?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." John said. "Who are you?"

"This is Rick." Juliette said.

"Rick?" Then it came back to John Rick worked there to. Which John had completely forgotten about until now.

"Yes Rick Porter." Rick said. "Juliette's husband." He said emphasizing the word husband.

"Well it's nice to meet you Rick." John said not really meaning it but just trying to be polite.

"Likewise."

"I came to invite Juliette to lunch today but I think you both should come."

"We'll be there our lunch break is at one."

"Yeah." Juliette said surprised Rick agreed to go. "I'll text you the address of a dine Rick and I like to go to."

"Ok." John said.

John showed up at the diner right on time. He had a plastic bag with him. They were sitting in a booth. Juliette and Rick were on one side and John was on the other. They'd ordered their food. Rick had his arm around Juliette.

"What's in the bag John?" Juliette asked.

"Things for the baby."

"Oh that's very nice of you."

"It's no problem." John noticed an irritated look on Rick's face.

"I have to go to the bathroom." "Will you guys be ok if I go?"

"What kind of a silly question is that?" Rick said. "We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Juliette go to the bathroom." John said.

"Ok." She got up and went to the bathroom.

"So you just thought you'd drop by to see my wife huh?" Rick said.

"Yes." John said.

"I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work." He glanced up to back sure Juliette wasn't coming back. "I don't even know what you're doing here." "That baby is mine."

"You don't like me very much do you Rick?" "I don't blame you." "I don't think I'd like the man who got my wife pregnant either."

"Look you son of a bitch." "Juliette is mine." "I love her and she loves me." "She is not coming back to you." "You understand?"

"Juliette is yours?" "Last time I checked she was a human being not someone's possession." "What I understand is you feel threatened by me."

"Oh please."

"You're afraid that Juliette still loves me."

"You are delusional if you think she does." "She doesn't love you." "You broke her heart." "You left her." "She loves me because unlike you I forgave her."

"She may love you but I know for a fact she still loves me."

"Oh really?" "Well she didn't marry you did she asshole."

"Yeah you know why she married you because I didn't tell her not to."

"What?"

"The morning after we made love we were talking…

 **Flashback**

 **"Aren't you getting married soon?" John asked.**

 **"I don't have to."**

 **"What?"**

 **"If you want me to, I'll call it off."**

 **End Of Flashback**

"You're a goddamned liar." Rick said angrily.

"I'm afraid not." "If I would've told her I wanted her to call it off that would've been all she needed, because she still loves me." John said smirking. "Unfortunately I was to much of a dumbass to tell her not to marry you."

"No she married me because she loves me and only me."

"Yeah?" "Then why did she kiss me after she told me she would call it off for me huh?" "You can't blame that on the booze." "We were both sober by then."

"This back and forth is getting us nowhere." "The point is I love Juliette and I love my baby." He said emphasizing the word my. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep them John." He said looking at him very seriously. "Whatever it takes." John was about to say something back when Rick noticed Juliette was coming back. Rick smiled. "Everything go ok?" He asked as Juliette was turning to the table.

"Fine." Juliette said. "There was a line." "Did everything go ok here?"

"Of course."

Later that night Juliette could tell something was bothering Rick.

"Honey what's wrong?" She asked.

"Are you still sleeping with John?"

"What?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"Why would he come see you today then?"

"You know he had stuff for the baby."

"Yeah the baby that isn't his."

"Rick don't start."

"Start what?" "If you knew how to keep your legs closed we wouldn't be in this situation."

"You bastard." She smacked him in the face. She grabbed her car keys and left.

She'd just been out driving for about an hour. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hey."

"Are you ok?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Rick's an asshole."

"Did you get in a fight?"

"Yeah."

"About me?"

"Yeah." "I left."

"Where are you?"

"Just driving around."

"Wanna come to the hotel?"

Juliette had been at John's hotel room for a half hour. They were just talking.

"Ow." She said.

"What's a matter?"

"It's just my back."

"Here turn around." "I'll rub it for you." She turned around. He started to rub her back. "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Have you thought about names for the baby yet?"

"No I guess I should start."

"I know she's gonna be beautiful." "Just like you."

"You really want her to be yours don't you?"

"I already know she's mine." "I just have a gut feeling." "So your married name is Porter huh?"

"Yeah."

"It doesn't fit." "Your married name should've started with something closer to the beginning of the alphabet."

"What like the letter C?" She said smiling.

"What a great suggestion."

"I don't think that was my suggestion."

"I wish I would've told you to call off the wedding." "If I had would you have?"

"Of course not." She said not sounding so sure. "I don't know why I said that to begin with." "I love Rick."

"He doesn't deserve you."

"He's a good guy he's just stressed with everything." "John give me your hands she's kicking." She took his hands and put over her hands. He was leaning closer to her.

"See Juliette she knows when daddy's around."

"I love it when she kicks." "It feels great." John couldn't help but breathe in Juliette's scent. Her hair always smelled like apples.

"It feels great to hold you like this." She rest her head back on his shoulder and looked at him. "Juliette I- Instead of finishing his sentence he kissed her. It surprised her. A few seconds later she started kissing him back. He started kissing the side of her neck.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She said in a moaning voice.

"Yes we should." He said as he continued to kiss her neck. They kissed again. Juliette's cell phone started to ring. John pulled away from her lips slightly. "Let it ring."

"Mmmm." She moaned against his lips as he kissed her again.

"I want you." He mumbled against her lips. She broke the kiss a few seconds later.

"I have to get it." She sat up and answered it. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry." Rick said. "Please come home so we can talk."

She sighed. "Alright I'm be there soon."

"I love you Juliette."

"I love you too." "Bye." She hung up and turned to face John. "I have to go home."

"No." John said.

"John I have to."

"Stay please."

"If I stay we both know what's going to happen."

"I want it to happen." "I know you do to."

"I'm sorry I gotta go." She got up and left.

 **What do you guys think the baby's name should be?**


	21. Chapter 21

Two months had passed. Juliette and Rick had made up. Juliette was due in a few days. She was actually hoping the baby would be late. John was on a European tour with the WWE until next week. Even when she told John she was going into labor she knew he probably wouldn't make it for the birth. She'd been on maternity leave for two weeks and she hated it. She was bored out of her mind. She and Rick were in the bedroom. Rick was putting something in the wall safe before leaving for work. From the bed where she was sitting Juliette could see Rick's gun and the bullets.

"I really wish you would get rid of that thing honey."

"What the gun?"

"Yes the gun." "You know I don't like that you have it." "Remember how bad I freaked when I saw it when we were first started dating?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Especially with the little muffin on the way." "I really don't feel comfortable." "What if she finds it one day?"

"Juliette it's in a electronically locked safe hidden by a picture."

"I know I just don't understand why you need it anyway."

"To protect our family baby."

"We already have a state of the art security system."

"Yes but in case that ever fails I have the gun as a back up." _"Or if John steps over the line and needs to be dealt with."_ Rick thought smirking as he locked the safe back up. "Ok I gotta go."

"No kiss?"

"Of course I'm gonna give you a kiss baby." He went over to her. They kissed.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Sounds like the baby's amping up your hormones again." "Not that I'm complaining."

"Well you better get your fill of sex while you can." "We can't have sex for a few weeks after a have the baby."

"I know." "I gotta go." "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I love you." He kissed her stomach.

That afternoon Rick thought he would surprise Juliette with lunch. She wasn't downstairs so he went upstairs. As he got closer to the bedroom door he could hear Juliette talking.

"Thanks for calling John." She said. "Bye." Rick rolled his eyes and opened the bedroom door. "Hey honey."

"Hi." "I brought the three of us lunch."

"Thank you." "We're hungry." "Aren't we muffin?" She said rubbing her stomach.

"Who were you talking to when I came up here?"

"John he called to check on us."

"Oh."

Later that night around ten o'clock Juliette and Rick were getting ready for bed. Juliette was in the bathroom when she felt a wetness run down her leg.

"Rick!" She yelled

"What?" He said as he came running into the bathroom.

"My water broke." "It's time."

John was at the arena. He'd just gotten out of the shower. His cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?" He said.

"It's me." Juliette said. "Rick and I are on our way to the hospital." "Ow!"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm in labor."

"Shit." "You know I probably won't get there until early tomorrow morning."

"I know."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." "We both knew was a possibility."

"I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye." He hung up. "Fuck!" He yelled.

Four hours later Juliette was delivering.

"One more push." The doctor said. Juliette pushed as hard as she could. She heard crying and passed out a few seconds later.

She woke up three hours later. Rick was sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"The test results came back." "I'm not the father."

"I'm sorry." She said with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok." "Here I know what will cheer you up." He stood up got and the baby. "It's ok isn't it?" He said looking down at the baby. She had John's eyes. "I'm not your daddy but I'll be your step-daddy." He handed her to Juliette.

"Hi." She said looking down at the baby. "You're so beautiful."

"What are you gonna name her?"

"I wanna wait for John to do that." "It wouldn't be right to name her without him."

It was seven o' clock the next morning. Juliette had just finished feeding the baby. John walked in.

"Hi John." Juliette said.

"Hi."

"Would you like to meet your daughter?"

"She's mine?" John said smiling.

"Yeah." "Come here." He went over to them. Juliette handed her to him.

"Hi." "I'm your daddy and I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you were born." Rick knew he had to leave the room or he was going to explode.

"Baby I'm gonna go get a coffee." Rick said looking at Juliette.

"Ok." Juliette said. Rick left.

"What's her name?" John asked.

"She doesn't have one yet I wanted to wait for you." "I wanted to know if I could give her your last name."

"Of course."

"Ok." "I just wanted to be sure." "What about Alexandria Michelle for her name?" "We can call her Lexie for short."

"I like it." "I love you Lexie."

"And Lexie will always be mommy's little muffin." "Won't you?"

Rick was down in the cafeteria.

 _"Ok." "The baby isn't mine." Rick thought. "We'll just have another one." "As soon as we're able to have sex again."_

 **I hope you guys liked the name. As you guys may or may not know the latest installment of the Jurassic Park movies is coming out soon Jurassic World. I love the original Jurassic Park. I was wondering if you guys would be interested in a fic where WWE characters are stuck on the island with the dinosaurs.**


	22. Chapter 22

Two months had passed. Juliette was amazed in those two months how much Lexie had already grown and how much she'd learned. Every minute he had free John was at Juliette and Rick's house spending time with Lexie. That's why it couldn't have made Rick happier when John went back out of the road two weeks ago. Juliette was sitting in the kitchen feeding Lexie. Rick came into the kitchen.

"How are my girls this morning?" He asked.

"We're good."

"I was thinking Juliette." Rick said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Tonight maybe we can finally do that thing we haven't done in awhile."

"If you mean what I think you mean ok."

"Good." He said grinning. "I've missed that part of our relationship." "I know it makes me sound like a pig for saying so."

"No because I've missed it to."

"I've gotta go."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Stepdaddy loves you Lexie." He said kissing the top of her head.

Later that afternoon Lexie was on the floor playing with her toys. She started to fuss.

"What's wrong with mommy's little muffin?" Juliette said picking her up. She stopped fussing. "Oh you wanted mommy to pick you up huh?" "Well mommy's happy to pick you up." Juliette's cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"How are you and Lexie doing?"

"Good."

"I miss her."

"I know."

"I have a favor to ask."

"What?"

"I have a few shows to do in Massachusetts next month." "I wanna take Lexie with me."

"How long?"

"Three days."

"Ok."

"Good. "My parents are dying to meet her." "They would like to meet you at some point to."

"Why?"

"Well you are the mother of my child."

"I don't know how Rick would feel about that."

"You can bring him along." "Can I talk to Lexie?"

"Yeah I'll put it on speaker." She hit the speaker phone button. "Go ahead."

"Hi Lexie." Lexie got a smile on her face and started kicking her legs. "It's daddy."

"John you should see her she's so excited."

"Do you miss daddy?" "Daddy misses you." "Next month we're gonna go to where daddy grew up to visit grandma and grandpa." "It's gonna be fun." "Listen be good for your mommy and I will see in a couple weeks." "I love you."

"Say buh bye daddy." She took it off speaker phone. "I have to go John." "It's time for Lexie's nap."

"Ok." "Give her a kiss for me."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Juliette had put Lexie to bed about an hour ago. She was upstairs taking a shower. Rick was downstairs. Juliette's cell phone started to ring. Rick answered it.

"Hello?" Rick said

"Why are you answering Juliette's phone?" John asked.

"She's in the shower." "Why are you calling her?"

"I wanted to check on Lexie."

"Don't give me that bullshit." "You know when Lexie's bedtime is." "You called to talk to Juliette."

"Yeah." "Maybe I did." "What are you gonna do about it Rick?"

"Oh there's plenty I can do."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You know what I'm gonna do tonight John?" "I'm gonna have sex with Juliette, my wife." "Why don't you take a minute and think about no matter how bad you want to, you'll never touch her again."

"Alright you wanna go there?" "Let's go there asshole." "I may not be able to touch Juliette again but on the night we made our daughter I touched her." "I touched her all over her body and she loved it." "Which told me she's not getting it very well on your end."

"You don't know anything about our sex life."

"Tell me this." "Has she ever told you you're the best lover she's ever had?" "She's said it to me." Rick didn't say anything. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"Fuck off." Rick hung up.

Juliette was getting ready for bed. Rick was in the bathroom in his boxers sitting on the toilet. He was holding a condom that was still in the wrapper. He took a needle and poked five little holes in it. If he had his way Juliette would be pregnant again in no time. He went into the bedroom.

"Wow you look amazing." He said seeing Juliette in her nighty.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry I stocked up on these." He said holding up the condom that was still in the wrapper. "We won't run out for months."

"Good." "Come here." He went over to her. They kissed. He laid her down on the bed and looked down at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Afterwards they were cuddling.

"Juliette." Rick said.

"What?"

"Who's the best lover you've ever had?"

"You are of course."

"Really?" He said smiling.

"Yeah." "Why do you think I married you?" She said jokingly.

"So it was purely for my skills in bed?"

"Yeah." "I'm kidding." She said smiling.

"I know." They kissed.

Fifteen minutes later they were both almost asleep. They heard crying on the baby monitor. Juliette went to get up.

"Lay back down baby." Rick said. "I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"No problem." He kissed her. He put on a t-shirt and sweatpants and went downstairs to make Lexie's bottle.

He went into Lexie's room and put a little pillow over the baby monitor she Juliette couldn't hear what he was saying. He picked Lexie up and sat in the rocking chair with her. He put the bottle in her mouth.

"There that's better huh?" He said quietly. "You know Lexie your real daddy is a loser." "That's ok though because you have me and I love you." "If anything ever happens to your real daddy like he happens to get shot until the clip is empty, I will step in and be your daddy." "We can change your last name to." "From your daddy's yucky last name to my last name." "Soon your mommy will be pregnant again." "When you're around one or so you'll have someone to play with." "It'll be fun." "I hate that I have to trick her like this but I know she wouldn't want to have a baby this early." "I know your mommy will be sad if I ever have to take care of your daddy." "I have a feeling he's not going to leave me with a choice." "No one will ever take you or your mommy away from me." "I promise Lexie." He burped her and put her back in her crib. "Goodnight." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."


	23. Chapter 23

A month had passed. Juliette and Rick had been having sex every chance they got. It was usually him who wanted to. Juliette thought it was because he missed the closeness when they couldn't have sex. She had no idea of his real motives or intentions. John was on his way to pick up Lexie and take her to Massachusetts. Juliette was in Lexie's room with her packing Lexie's things.

"You're gonna have so much fun with daddy Lexie." Juliette said. "Yes you are." "Your grandma and grandpa are gonna love you." The doorbell rang.

Rick answered it.

"John." Rick said annoyed.

"Nice to see you to Rick."

"Come on in." John went in and sat down. A few minutes later Juliette came downstairs hold Lexie and the bags.

"Here baby let me take those." Rick said taking them from her.

"Thank you." Juliette said. She walked over to the couch. "Look Lexie there's daddy." Lexie smiled.

"Hi Lexie." "Did you miss me?" John said. He took her from Juliette.

"If you still want me to meet your parents I was thinking about some time next summer."

"That'll work." "Come on Lexie let's get you into your car seat." John put her in her car seat.

"Be good for daddy little muffin." "I love you." She kissed her cheek. John took the baby and her things and left.

Juliette went over to Rick.

"Thank you for being civil to him." She kissed him. "I know it's not easy for you."

"No it's not but I just have to make the best of it." "I'll go make us some dinner."

The next evening Rick came home from work.

"Honey I'm home." Rick said.

"I'm in the kitchen." He went into the kitchen. "Hi honey."

"Hey."

"How was work?"

"Good." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You must've missed me today."

"I did." He started kissing the side of her neck.

"Rick I have to finish the dishes."

"Finish them later." She turned to him they kissed. They went into the living room. He took off her shirt. She started unbuttoning his. They sat on the couch. She broke the kiss.

"We need a condom."

"I'll go get one." "Don't move." He kissed her. He went upstairs and got a condom from the night stand. He grinned knowing that his plan would soon work.

The next day Juliette was looking for something. She opened the drawer where they kept the condoms. What she was looking for wasn't there. She was about close the drawer when she noticed a small hole in the condom wrapper. She picked it up and looked at it more closely. It didn't have one hole but five. She looked at all the condoms and it was the same thing. Five tiny holes. She was furious and disgusted. A few hours later when Rick came home Juliette was standing there waiting for him.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Don't hi baby me you bastard." She said angrily.

"Juliette what's a matter?"

"I saw what you did to the condoms Rick." "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I'm sorry." "I just knew you wouldn't be open to the idea of having a baby right now."

"Rick Lexie is only three months old." "The last thing I want this soon is another baby."

"I know." "That's why I did what I did." "I only did it because I love you."

"Why do you want me pregnant again so bad?"

"I just want us to have a baby." "This time it'll be mine." "No question."

"You resent Alexandria."

"No." "I love Lexie." "I just want our own baby to." "That's all."

"You know in a way it's like you raped me."

"Don't be ridiculous I've never raped you and I never would."

"You're trying to get me pregnant without my consent." "What would you call it?" She pulled two suitcases out from in front of the couch.

"Juliette what are you doing?"

"I'm going to New York City for awhile."

"You're leaving me?"

"Right now I don't know what I'm doing." "I just know that I can't even look at you right now."

"Where will you stay?"

"At Sarah's." "I've already told John to drop Lexie off there."

"You're not going back to him are you?"

"Why would you ask me that?" "What does John have to do with anything right now?" "I'm leaving."

"Juliette don't go."

"Rick I need space right now." "Big time space." She left.

Juliette was on the plane. She still couldn't believe what Rick did. Suddenly she felt sick. She ran back to the bathroom and threw up.

 _"Please don't let this be what I think it is." She thought. "I don't want a baby this way." "I already have a three month old." "I can't handle another pregnancy." "If I am pregnant I don't think I can keep it."_


	24. Chapter 24

Juliette had been at Sarah's for two days. To her surprise Rick hadn't tried to contact her at all. She was seriously contemplating divorce. The way Rick had lied to her and used her body for his own personal gain made her skin crawl. She didn't know if she could forgive something like that. She was so worried that Rick accomplished what he set out to do. She'd been throwing up for the last two days. She was afraid to take a test to know for sure. John was bringing Lexie back today. He just knew that she was going to be staying with Sarah for awhile. Sarah had just gotten home from work.

"Hey Juliette." She said.

"Hi."

"Has Rick called you?"

"No."

"I still can't believe what he tried to do."

"Me either." "Thanks again for putting us up."

"No problem." "You're family."

An hour later there was a knock on the door. Juliette answered it. John was standing there holding Lexie's things and her car seat.

"Hi." She said. "I'll take the baby." "Come on in." He went in. She sat the car seat on the couch. "Is she awake?"

"She should be." Juliette removed the blankets. Lexie's blue eyes were staring right at her.

"My baby." Juliette said smiling. She unstrapped her and picked her up. Lexie smiled. "Did mommy's little muffin have fun?"

"Yes she did." "We went swimming in the hotel pool didn't we?"

"How did she take to that?"

"Once she got used to it she loved it."

"Good." Sarah came down the stairs. "Sarah come here I want to introduce you to John." She went over to them. "Sarah this is John." "John this is my sister Sarah."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." Sarah said.

"Juliette would you like to come over to the hotel tonight?" John asked looking at her. "I'm gonna be in New York City for a few days." "I figure you and Lexie can get out of your sister's hair for awhile."

"Ok." Juilette said.

"Around seven?"

"Ok."

"Come here Lexie." He said taking her from Juliette. "Daddy has to leave but you and mommy are going to come visit me later." He kissed her on the cheek and gave her back to Juliette.

"Bye John."

"See you later." He left.

"I forgot how good looking he was." Sarah said.

"Yeah he definitely is." Juliette said.

Juliette and Lexie went to John's hotel room at seven. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey you two." He said smiling. "Come on in."

Juliette and John were sitting on the couch.

"Juliette if you don't want to talk about it that's fine but what happened?" John asked.

"With me and Rick you mean?"

"Yeah."

"He's was poking holes in our condoms."

"What?"

"Yeah he wants me to have another baby."

"Another baby?" "That's nuts." "You just had Lexie."

"I know." "He says he loves Lexie but he wants me to have his baby."

"So this is some kind of competition thing with me?"

"That's the way I see it."

"That's sick." "He wants you to have a baby so bad that he sabotaging your birth control."

"I'm thinking about leaving him."

"Really?" John was excited about that possibility.

"I don't know if I can forgive him for this." "I feel used." "I feel violated." "Is that stupid?"

"No." "You have every right to feel that way." "No one has the right to force you to be pregnant."

"I think he's gonna get what he wants."

"You think you're pregnant?"

"Yeah." "I actually bought a test." "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure."

Juliette took the test and her cell phone to the bathroom. She did what she was supposed to do and checked it. She sent a text to Rick. It read.

I hope you're happy. You got what you wanted. I'm pregnant. I hate you for this. – Juliette

Juliette came out of the bathroom.

"It's positive." She said tearfully. "I'm pregnant." John hugged her. "John what am I gonna do?" "I don't want another baby right now." "By the time it's born Lexie will only be a little over a year old."

"It's ok." "I'm gonna help you through this I promise."

Rick just went downstairs into the kitchen. He looked at his phone that was sitting on the counter and saw he had a new text message. He smiled when he read it.

 _"I know you're upset now baby but soon you'll be used to the idea." He thought. "I knew that would work." "I'm a genius." "Now that you're having my baby to John doesn't stand a chance." "Maybe I'll let him live now." "Or maybe not." "One thing's for sure." "She can't leave me now." "She's gonna come home and we're going to be a happy family." "Me, her, Alexandria and hopefully Richard Tyler Porter Jr."_


	25. Chapter 25

Since Juliette's regular doctor was in Washington D.C. she made an appointment with a free clinic. She wanted to be absolutely positive of her pregnancy. It was eight o'clock in the morning. She gotten called back to the examination room. She'd given a urine sample and was waiting for the doctor. Ten minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello Mrs. Porter." She said. "I'm doctor Burke."

"Hello."

"According to your test results." She said as she opened the file. "You are pregnant." "This is your second child?"

"Yes."

"Lay back and we'll see how far along you are." Juliette laid down. The doctor put the gel and wand to Juliette's stomach. It was very small but Juliette could see it on the screen. "You're about five weeks along." Juliette got tears in her eyes.

"What if I don't want to keep it?" The doctor took the wand off of her and wiped off the gel. She sat up.

"You want an abortion?"

"I'm thinking about it." "My husband got me pregnant under false pretenses." "He was sabotaging our birth control." "He's jealous because he is not the father of my daughter."

"Since you're under nine weeks I can give the abortion pill."

"How much is that?"

"Five-hundred dollars."

"Can I write you a check?"

"Yes."

"I don't have to take it right away right?"

"No." "If you wait to long though you will have to have a surgical abortion."

It was the afternoon. It wasn't to bad out so Juliette decided to take Lexie and go for a walk in the park. She was pushing the stroller. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Rick said.

"What do you want Rick?"

"I want you to come home." "You, Lexie, the new baby." He said the last part with pride.

"Are you happy?" "You got your wish."

"Yes I'm happy and you should be to."

"I have a three month old daughter and another one on the way."

"I know it will be difficult be it'll be worth it."

"Why couldn't you have just waited a few years?" "I would've had a baby with you then." "Willingly."

"I couldn't chance that." "You'll see Juliette." "This is for the best."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The man I married, the man I fell in love with would never do anything like this."

"I'm still the same man you fell in love with."

"No you're not." "I don't even know you anymore."

"Yes you do." "John is just clouding your judgment."

"Here you go again with that." "What is your obsession with John?"

"I'm not obsessed with John."

"It sure seems like to me." "Our baby was not conceived out of love." "Our baby was conceived out of trickery, deception, revenge, lies, manipulation."

"I never lied to you."

"You lulled me in to a false sense of security with our birth control." "I trusted you." "You know how much trust and the truth means to me in a relationship."

"Don't you see?" "I did this for you." "For us." "To make our relationship stronger."

"Stronger?" "How is making have a baby going to make us stronger?"

"You're not just having a baby." "You're having our baby." "I know you mad at me but I know you." "I know even though you're scared you fell in love with our baby the instant you found out about it." "Go ahead." "Tell me I'm wrong."

"I have to go."

"Wait." "Juliette please come home." "I miss you."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok." "I love you."

"Bye."

"Aren't you gonna say it back?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to." "Bye."

Later that night Juliette went to John's hotel room alone. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Come I come in."

"Yeah." She went in and sat down on the couch. "Where's Lexie?"

"Sarah's watching her." "I went to the doctor today." "I'm five weeks pregnant."

"I wish there was a law against this type of thing he deserves to be in jail."

"I had them give the abortion pill." "I didn't take it." "I can't." She said tearfully. "I can't do it." "I have to keep it."

"It's alright."

"Since I'm keeping it Rick wins."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't raise the baby by myself." "I have to go back to him."

"No." "There has to be another way."

"There isn't." "Rick and I go half on everything." "I can't afford rent for a new place, expenses for the newborn, expenses for Alexandria, bills, food." "I'm covered under Rick's health insurance." "I have no other options." "I'm stuck."

"No." "There's another option."

"There are no other options."

"Yes there are."

"What?"

"Me." He kissed her. "I love you Juliette." "If you're going back to anyone don't go back to him." "I want you back." "Come back to me." "I love you." "Please." She looked at him shocked.

 **I'm trying to decide should Juliette carry the pregnancy to term? Or should something happen? What are your thoughts?**


	26. Chapter 26

"Wow." Juliette said shocked. "Really?"

"Yes." John said smiling.

"I never thought you'd say that to me again."

"Well I do more then I ever have before."

"What about the new baby?"

"What about it?"

"Well it isn't yours." "Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Of course I can." "I'm not Rick." "I don't care whose baby it is." "I just want us to be together again." "I can help you." "Everything you're worried about financially I can help."

"I don't want your money John."

"You can't tell me you still love Rick after what he's done."

"No I don't." "What he's done to me makes me sick."

"Then say you'll be with me." She kissed him.

"I love you too."

"Does that mean you're coming back?"

"Yes." "Do you know any attorneys?"

"You can use mine."

"That would probably be way out of my price range."

"I'll pay for it."

"John."

"What?" "We can take it out in trade."

"Really?" "How are we gonna do that?"

"Well it involves the bedroom." He said smirking.

"What will we do in there?"

"Lots of fun stuff." They kissed. John went to lay her back on the couch. She stopped him.

"We can't." "Not yet anyway."

"Why?"

"Rick and I have a prenup." "If he can prove I'm cheating it becomes void and we have to have a long court battle." "So we can't do anything until the divorce proceedings have started."

"Ok." "When are you going back to D.C.?"

"I was thinking next week."

"Yeah we need to start looking for apartments for you." "It gonna be a nice one to with plenty of room for the kids."

"It can't be that nice."

"Yes it can I'll be the one paying the rent." "I know some realtors."

"I already feel bad about that."

"Don't." "I don't want you going back to that house."

"Why?"

"I have a bad feeling about Rick."

"Rick would never hurt me John."

"I would still feel better if you weren't around him." "Anyone who would force someone to get pregnant is not all there."

"Well whether I continue to stay in the house with him or not I'll still see him." "We work together." "I'm going back soon."

"I know it would just make me feel better if you guys stayed in a hotel until you find a new place."

"Ok." "I gotta go." "Sarah has to get up for work in the morning." John walked her to the door. "Bye."

"Bye." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

It was Monday morning. Rick was just walking in to work. A man approached him who he had never seen before. He was holding a big manila envelope.

"Richard Porter?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You've been served." He said handing him the envelope. He walked away. Rick opened the envelope and saw the divorce papers.

"What?!" He yelled. He took out his cell phone and dialed Juliette's number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Juliette I just got served with divorce papers."

"Good sign them." "I already have."

"Juliette you can't do this."

"I just did."

"This is all because of him isn't it?"

"If you mean John no." "You brought this on yourself Rick." "There is no one else to blame." "John and I are back together but that has nothing to do with why I want the divorce." "It's about what you did."

"All I did was get you pregnant with our child."

"Yeah without my consent and knowledge."

"Come on don't do this to the baby."

"We can share custody."

"Juliette I love you."

"I don't love you anymore." "Sign the papers." She hung up.

"Juliette." "Juliette!" _"That's it! Rick thought. "He's fucking dead!" "I have to wait though." "I can't risk Juliette getting upset and losing the baby." "I have to wait till it's born.""Then I'll kill John and Juliette will have to come back to me."_


	27. Chapter 27

Three weeks had passed. Since Juliette and Rick had a prenup they were divorced within a week. Juliette had went back to work last week. She liked being back but hated seeing Rick every day. Angela was shocked when Juliette told her she was pregnant again as was everyone else. Today Juliette had her two month check-up for the baby. Rick was going with her. She was in the waiting room when Rick came through the doors and sat down next to Juliette.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"How are you today?"

"Fine."

"Aren't you going to ask me how I am?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I don't care how you are."

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

"You know why."

"Why do you continue to treat me like a criminal when all I did was give you the greatest gift of all?" "Our baby."

"Let's get one think straight Rick." "Yes biologically you are the father and yes I will allow to spend time with it." "This is my baby." She said emphasizing the word my. "Not ours." "Mine."

"No you're wrong it's ours."

"It's mine."

The nurse came out.

"Juliette Barkley." She said.

They went to an examination room. Ten minutes later the doctor came in. She hooked Juliette to the machine.

"Everything still looks fine." The doctor said. "Have you been taking your pre-natal vitamins?"

"Yes." Juliette said.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes." The doctor flipped a switch and the sound baby's heartbeat filled the room. She was just as amazed as the first she heard Alexandria's heartbeat. She hated Rick for what he'd done but she loved the baby with all her heart. "Wow." She said.

"That's amazing." Rick said.

Juliette and Rick were walking through the parking lot to get to their cars.

"Juliette Barkley huh?" Rick said.

"Yeah."

"Why did you change it?"

"We're not married anymore." "That's my name."

"I have the perfect name for the baby if it's a boy." "Richard Tyler Porter Jr." Juliette stopped and faced Rick.

"No."

"Why?"

"If it's a boy I already have name picked out." "Nicholas Franklin Barkley."

"We're giving the baby my last name."

"No I'm not." "We're not married and I don't have to."

"I have a say in this."

"No you don't." "Just like I didn't have a say when you got me pregnant." "Boy or girl the baby is going to be a Barkley." "This conversation's over." She walked away.

Later that night Juliette was at the hotel. In the morning John was helping her move into her new apartment. It was a very nice gated apartment complex. There were only two ways to get on the property. One was by an electronic card given to residents only. The other was by a four digit code of the residents choosing if they ever had a guest. It also had a security guard on duty twenty-four hours a day. There was a knock at the door. Juliette answered it and smiled when she saw John.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." He went in. They kissed. "How did the doctor go today?"

"Good." "She said everything still looks fine."

"That's great."

"Ga." Lexie said from the floor.

"Hello to you to." John said as he went over and picked her up.

"She can roll on her stomach and back now." Juliette said. "Can't you little muffin."

"You can." John said looking at Lexie. "What a big girl." "Tomorrow we're going to yours and mommy's new home." "You're gonna get a brand-new room."

"Goo." Lexie said.

A few hours later John put Lexie to bed. Juliette was sitting in bed writing an article on her laptop.

"Lexie's out like a light." John said.

"Good." Juliette said not looking away from the screen. She didn't notice John strip down to just his boxers.

"Baby." He said as he inching closer to her.

"Yeah?" Suddenly she felt his lips against her neck.

"Honey I gotta finish this." "Ahhh, that feels good."

"Finish it tomorrow."

"It's due tomorr-mmmm." She moaned against his lips as he kissed her. She put the laptop on the nightstand and stood up. "Sit down." He sat where she was sitting. She straddled him. They kissed. He took off her pajama top. He groaned into her mouth and she grinded against him. He took of her pajama bottoms. She took off his boxers and slid into him moving slowly. "John." She moaned. "God I've missed this." He groaned. "Me to." They kissed. John picked Juliette up and laid her down underneath him. "Ohhh." She moaned when he slipped inside her. Juliette loved the feeling of John making love to her again. She wanted it to be like this forever. He started moving faster. "John." "Uhnn." He groaned. He looked at her. "I love you… They kissed. …so much." "I love you too." "Mmmmm." She moaned and her hands gripped his ass. "Ohhh, John, yes, ohhh, oh my god." "Ohhh." She moaned giving in. "Juliette." He groaned giving in.

He was holding her.

"Well I'd say we haven't lost a step in that department." John said smiling.

"Definitely not."

"Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "What about you?" He asked as he rubbed her stomach. "Are you excited?" "I know I'll only be your stepdaddy but I love you just the same as I love your sister."

"That's sweet."

By the middle of the afternoon everything she moved into Juliette's apartment. She and John were sitting on the couch.

"Thank you." She said. She kissed him. "Without you I couldn't do any of this."

"It's no problem." "I'm happy to do it."

"I love you." "I promise nothing is going to stand in the way of us being together this time."

"I love you too." They kissed.

Rick was in his house. A few workers had just come up from his basement.

"You're all set." One of them said. "Your basement is completely soundproof."

"Good." "Thank you." "How much?"

"A thousand dollars."

"Take a check?"

"Yes sir."

"You're sure it's completely soundproof?" Rick asked as he was writing out the check.

"Yes Sir." "You could kill someone down there and no one would hear a thing." He said jokingly.

"That's funny." _"That's just want I had in mind."_ He thought.


	28. Chapter 28

Three months had passed Juliette and Rick were finding out the sex of the baby. The day after that John was flying in to pick up Juliette and Lexie. They were going to Massachusetts so Juliette could finally meet John's parents. She and John were talking to each other through Skype.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" John asked.

"Yeah I just don't wanna see Rick."

"I know."

"I might as well get used to it." "Rick is going to be involved in my life for the next eighteen years at least."

"How Lexie?"

"She's good." "She's playing with her toys." "Hold on." She turned around. "Lexie come here." "Come to mommy." Lexie crawled over to her. Juliette picked her up. "Look little muffin." "Who's that?"

"Ga ga." Lexie said smiling.

"That's right it's daddy." "Tell daddy." "Say since you've been gone I've gotten two more teeth."

"You have?" John said. "That's daddy big girl." "Do you miss daddy?"

"Goo goo." Lexie said.

"Daddy misses you to." "I'll see you in two days."

"Say bye daddy." Juliette said. "Bye daddy."

"Bye Juliette." "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning Juliette and Rick were at the doctor. The doctor had her hooked to the machine.

"Are you guys ready to know what it is?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Juliette said.

"It's a boy."

"All right." Rick said. "That's what I was hoping for."

Juliette and Rick were walking to their cars.

"There's nothing I can do to persuade you to give him my last name?" Rick asked.

"If it were up to me you wouldn't even be his father." "John would." "I'm giving my baby a name of man I was proud of." "Not the name of a man I think should be in jail."

The next afternoon Juliette and John had just walked through the door of his parents home. John was holding Lexie in the car seat.

"We're here." John said. They went into the living room. John put Lexie down.

"John." His mom Carol said.

"Hi mom." They hugged.

"Son." John Sr. said.

"Hi dad." They hugged. "Mom, dad this is Juliette."

"Hi." Juliette said. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Hello." Carol said. "I'm Carol and you are just beautiful."

"Thank you."

"So this is Juliette?" John Sr. said. "I've heard a lot of about you." They hugged.

"Would anyone like some coffee?" Carol asked.

"If you're making it I wouldn't mind having some." John said.

"I'll help you." Juliette said.

"Come here Lexie." John said taking her out of her car seat.

"Boy she's getting big." John Sr. said.

"Yeah."

"I remember when you were that small." "Thinking of having anymore?"

"If we do it probably won't be for awhile." "Juliette's ex-husband is such a sleazebag." "I have a bad feeling about him."

"What do you mean?"

"Juliette says he's never been violent with her but I just have a feeling he could turn that way in a heartbeat."

"You should always trust your instincts."

Juliette and Carol were in the kitchen.

"I'm so glad we finally got to do this." Carol said.

"Me to." "Mrs. Cena I-

"Carol dear."

"Carol." "I know John probably told you what happened the first time we went out."

"Yes he did."

"I want you to know that won't be happening this time." "I love your son and I'll never hurt him again."

"I know and he loves you to." "Everything that happened is water under the bridge." "I can tell you two are happy now."

Juliette. John and Lexie stayed for a few hours then went back to his place.

"I'm glad your parents liked me." Juliette said.

"I knew they would."

"That was fun." Juliette felt Lexie at her feet. "What muffin?" "Want mommy to pick you up?" She picked her up.

"Did you enjoy seeing grandma and grandpa today Lexie? John asked. Lexie smiled. She rested her head on Juliette's stomach.

"Aw do you love your brother?" "That's your brother Nick in there muffin." "He'll be here in a few months."

Rick had just loaded a shovel and a bag of lime into his car. He had also purchased a hunting knife with a six inch blade, more ammo for his gun, a rope, a plain white sheet and some duct tape. He got in his car and looked at the sonogram picture he had pinned to the visor.

"Don't worry Nick." He said out loud. "Daddy has everything he needs to get rid of John Cena once and for all." "I know I still have a few months to go but I'm going to enjoy torturing him before I kill him." "Then I'll bury him in the backyard under the apple tree." "Then you, mommy, daddy and Lexie will be a happy family again."


	29. Chapter 29

Four months had passed. Unbeknownst to everyone Rick was still plotting to get rid of John. He knew he only had to wait a little while longer before he could finally execute his plan. Juliette and John had just celebrated Lexie first birthday last week. Lexie could walk and even say a few words now. Juliette was due in a few days. John had taken Lexie on the road with so Juliette could relax. John and Lexie were in his hotel room. Lexie was sitting on the floor playing with her toys. John was watching TV on the couch. Lexie stood up and went over to John's phone. She went to put her hand on it.

"Lexie no." He said. She went to reach for it again. "Alexandria daddy said no."

"Mama." She said. "Mama." "Mama dada." "Mama."

"Oh." "You want to talk to mommy." "Come here." "We don't need the phone to talk to mommy."

Juliette was on her laptop when she saw that she had a Skype call from John. She pressed the button to connect. She could see John and Lexie.

"There she is." John said.

"Hi." Lexie said.

"Hi little muffin." Juliette said.

"Brother." She said pointing to Juliette's stomach.

"He'll be out really soon."

"I bet you can't wait." John said.

"I can't." "I almost forget what it's like not to be pregnant."

"He'll be here before you know it."

"I know." She said smiling. "I just wish it was you who was going to be in the delivery room with me instead of Rick."

"I know." "Me to."

"I wish you could be here for the birth." "I want you both to meet him."

"We will as soon as we come back next week." "If you have him by then that is."

"I hope so." The dryer buzzed. "I gotta go."

"Ok." "Say bye to mommy Lexie. Lexie waved at the screen.

"Bye Lexie mommy loves you." Lexie blew her a kiss.

"Bye baby I love you."

"I love you too John."

Later that night John put Lexie her crib. He left for a few seconds and came back. He was holding a little box.

"Lexie." He opened it and a ring was inside. "This is for mommy one day." "I don't know which day yet but I hope she says yes."

The next afternoon Juliette was letting ready to make lunch. Suddenly she was standing in a puddle of water. She called 911 then she called Rick.

"Rick it's time." She said.

It only took her an hour to deliver this time. She woke up two hours later. She looked up and saw Rick holding Nick.

"Here Juliette." Rick said handing him to her. "Isn't our son beautiful?" Juliette ignored Rick and looked at her new baby boy who she was instantly in love with.

"Hi Nick." "I'm your mommy." "I love you."

Later that night Rick was in Juliette's room watching Juliette and Nick sleep. Nick started to fuss. Rick picked him up.

"It's ok." He whispered. "Daddy's here." Nick fell back to sleep. "Soon." "As soon as I get rid of the problem you, your sister and mommy will all come home to daddy." He kissed his forehead.


	30. Chapter 30

Two months had passed. Juliette loved having the apartment full of children. While she loved her children as an extra precaution she got on the pill. She wanted more someday but not anytime soon. As much as Juliette hated to admit it Rick was a great father. It was clear to her that he loved Nick. They alternated weekends on who would get him. Juliette was excited. John was flying in soon. He was going to be there Thursday through Sunday. Juliette and Lexie were in the kitchen. They heard crying on the baby monitor. Lexie reached for it and handed it to Juliette.

"Thank you." Juliette said. "I know he's awake I'm going to get him right now." She went upstairs.

The front door opened.

"Hello?" John said.

"Daddy." Lexie said running to him. He picked her up.

"Hey sweetie." "Where's mommy?" Lexie pointed upstairs.

"Nick up."

"Oh."

"Hi John." Juliette said coming down the stairs with Nick in her arms.

"Hi." When she got to him they kissed. "Hi buddy." He said looking at Nick. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"How was your flight?"

"Fine."

"Hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Wanna order a pizza?"

"Sure."

A few hours later it was time to put Lexie to bed.

"Ok Lexie time for bed." Juliette said.

"No." Lexie said.

"Alexandria you do not say no to mommy." John said. Lexie climbed up on the couch with John. She hugged him.

"Daddy."

"Want daddy to do it?" She nodded. "Ok." He picked her up. "Give your mommy a kiss." Lexie kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Lexie." Juliette said. "I love you."

"Love you mommy." Lexie said. John took her upstairs and her to bed.

As Juliette was cleaning up downstairs, John was putting away some clothes in the dresser drawers that Juliette had cleaned out for him. He took the ring box out of his bag and hid it under some clothes. He was planning on proposing sometime this weekend. When Juliette came up about ten minutes later John was laying in bed. She laid down next to him.

"My poor baby." He said. "You look exhausted."

"I am."

"Let's take the kids to the park tomorrow." "It's supposed to be nice."

"Ok that'll be fun." "For now…She snuggled up to him…I just wanna go to sleep." They kissed. She closed her eyes.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight John I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning Juliette woke up. John woke up a few minutes later.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning."

"You look a lot more rested then you did last night."

"I feel a lot better."

"Good."

"I'm surprised Nick didn't wait up in the middle of the night."

"He did." "I fed him."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed. John started kissing her neck.

"Honey."

"Hmm."

"What, mmmm, are you doing?"

"Well I haven't seen you in three weeks." "You tell me."

"We can't right now." They kissed.

"The kids."

"They're sleeping." As soon as John said that Nick started to cry.

"See?"

"Nick I love you buddy but give stepdaddy a break."

"Aw." Juliette got up to get Nick.

They all had a nice day at the park. When it was getting dark John decided to go to the gym. By the time he felt it was dark. He was putting his gym bag in the backseat when suddenly something metal hit John in the back of the head hard. It knocked him out.

John awoke to having cold water dumped on his face.

"Rise and shine asshole." Rick said. John had to blink his eyes a few times. He saw he was in a basement. His head was killing him. He was tied to a chair.

"You." "I knew you were crazy."

"Crazy?" "No John I'm not crazy." "I just want my family back." "The family you took from me." "Before you came back Juliette and I were happy."

"If you hurt her I swear-

"Hurt her." "I'd never hurt Juliette." "I love her." "You on the other hand." "I'm going to hurt you." "I'm going to kill you." He said smiling evilly.

"You sick fuck."

"Now that's not nice." Rick punched John in the face. "Damn that felt good." "I have a place for you." "I have it all picked out." "First I want to have some fun." "I was going to kill you quick but I decided you don't deserve that." "You deserve to be killed slowly, painfully." Rick hit John in the face until he saw blood in his mouth. "See after you disappear I'll be the one consoling Juliette." "We'll be a family again." "Me, her, our son and our daughter."

"Alexandria is mine." John said looking at him angrily.

"Not for long." Rick picked up the hunting knife and jammed it as hard as he could into the side of John's shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" John screamed out in pain.

"Did that hurt John?" Rick said smiling. "Good." "Let me know if this hurts more." Rick took some salt poured it in his hand and rubbed it in John's knife wound.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

"That hurt to?" "I'm going to bed now but tomorrow the fun starts up again." "Oh and you can scream your head off." "This basement is soundproof." "No one can hear you."

"Fuck you."

"Have a good night." "This will be the last place you ever see alive." "I'll have fun waiting for that last breath." Rick went upstairs. John heard the door lock.


	31. Chapter 31

Juliette was getting worried. John should've been home hours ago. She decided to call Randy.

"Hello?" He said.

"Randy this is Juliette." "Have you spoken to John?"

"No."

"He went to the gym four hours ago." "He hasn't come back yet."

"Huh." "Did you try his cell phone?"

"Yeah it rings and goes to voicemail." "I'm getting worried."

"I'm sure he's fine." "He probably just has a flat tire or something."

"You think?"

"Yeah." "He'll be flattered to know you were this worried about him though."

"I'm sorry to bother you."

"No bother."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Juliette decided to lay down and wait for John. Eventually she fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning John wasn't in bed next to her.

"John." She said. "Honey."

She went downstairs and out of her apartment being sure to take the baby monitors with her. She got on the elevator and went down to the parking lot. John's car wasn't there. She went back upstairs and called the babysitter. When she got there Juliette went to look for John.

She went to the gym where he said he was going his car wasn't in the parking lot. She went to the police station. She walked up to the desk.

"I need to report a missing person." She said. The officer grabbed a clipboard and a name.

"Name?" He asked.

"John Cena."

"Age?

"Forty-three."

"Eye color?"

"Dark blue."

"Weight?"

"I'm not sure."

"Give it your best guess."

"Two forty I guess."

"Where did you last see him?"

"He went to the gym around eight o' clock last night." "I haven't seen or heard from him since."

"So it's only been thirteen hours?"

"Yeah."

"If he's not back by the day after tomorrow come back."

"What?" "You're not going to do anything?"

"Legally no action can be taken until he's been missing forty-eight hours."

"Fine." "I'll find him myself." She left.

Later that afternoon Rick was in his basement torturing John. John was all sweaty. He had cuts and bruises all over his face. Cuts from the hunting knife were on his stomach and chest area. Lucky for John they weren't deep cuts.

"You having fun yet?" Rick asked. "I know I am." He was like a kid in a candy store with how happy he was. "What should we do next? Rick went behind John.

"Even if you do kill me Juliette will never go back to y- He was cut off by a piece of rope being held to his neck. He gagged and struggled against it.

"What's that John? "I can't hear you." He pulled tighter. "God this feels great." "I could kill you now." Everything was starting to go black for John. "But I won't." He took the rope away from John's neck. John coughed and gasped for air. "I'm gonna go get some lunch." "When I get back I'm gonna see what places you bleed the most when I stab you." Rick went upstairs John heard the door lock.

Juliette was driving around looking for John. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey." Amanda the babysitter said. "I can't find Nick's binky." "I know he won't go to sleep without it."

"He has one at his dad's house." "I'll go get it and be right there."

"Ok."

When Juliette pulled into Rick's driveway she noticed his car wasn't there. When she went to open the front door it was locked. She got the spare key from under the mat. She went upstairs and got the binky from Nick's room. As she was coming down the stairs she noticed Rick had put a new lock on the basement door. The key was in the lock. She was curious so she went over to the door and turned the key. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she was horrified by what she saw. John tied to a chair a bloody, bruised and cut mess. He'd passed out from the lack of oxygen to his brain.

"Oh my god." She said with tears in her eyes. She went over to him. "John are you alive?" "Please be alive." "John wake up." John opened his eyes. "Thank god." "What has he done to you?"

"Leave."

"No."

"Juliette the man is psychotic." "Go."

"Juliette." Rick said from behind her. She turned around. "What are you doing here?" "You weren't supposed to see this."

"Rick please don't hurt him anymore please." Juliette pleaded. "If you wanna hurt someone hurt me." "Just leave him alone please


	32. Chapter 32

"Juliette stop don't be a hero." John said.

"He's really angry at me." "Right Rick?" She said looking at him. "I mean I left you." "I humiliated you." "Me." "Not John." "Me."

"Juliette stop it!" John yelled.

"John you have nothing to worry about." Rick said. "I could never hurt Juliette." "I love her."

"You don't need to do this Rick." Juliette said.

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Before John came back we were happy." "You were mine and I was yours and everything was fine."

"Look just let him go and I'll do anything you say." "Please."

"No." "I have to kill him."

"No Rick please."

"Since you're here I have to do it right now."

"No." Juliette said with tears coming down her cheeks. "If you love me don't do this."

"It's better this way baby."

"Think about Alexandria." "She'd grow up without a father." "You know how hard that was for me." "Don't make her go through it to."

"She'll have a father." "Me."

"You don't have to do this." "What do you want?" "I'll do anything."

"Go upstairs." Rick said as he grabbed the hunting knife. "I'm sure you don't want to see this."

"No." "No please." "I'm begging you." "I'll take you back just put down the knife." "I'll move back in I'll give you what you want."

"Good but first I need to kill him."

"No goddamn it leave him alone."

"Go upstairs." "It'll be over soon."

"It's ok Juliette." John said. "I love you."

"Rick." Juliette said. Juliette hated what she was about to do but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"What?" She went over to him and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"I want you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"I gotta kill him first."

"I want you now."

"Juliette what are you doing?" John said.

"Don't listen to him Rick." "Listen to me." "I want you." "I need you." "Right now."

"Ok." Rick said. He put the knife down. They went up the basement stairs. Rick locked the door behind them.

They went upstairs. As she was having sex with Rick Juliette felt disgusted but John was ok and that was the only thing that matter to her.

Afterwards Rick fell asleep. It was starting to get dark. Juliette got up and dressed as quietly as she could. She went over to the wall where the safe was. She took the picture off the wall and put in the code to open the safe. She took out the gun. When she got into the hallway she activated the silent alarm for an emergency. She unlocked the basement door and went downstairs.

"Come on we're getting out of here." She said. "Are you ok?" She asked as she cut his hands free with the hunting knife.

"I'll be ok." John got up. They ran up the basement steps. Just as they were about to reach the top Rick appeared in the doorway. Juliette held up the gun.

"Freeze." "I'll do it I swear I will."

"No you won't." Juliette pulled the trigger but nothing happened. Rick grabbed the gun from her. When he did she lost her balance.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed as she fell backwards down the stairs. The impact knocked her out. John jumped on Rick putting them both in the living room. The gun went flying. John and Rick were exchanging blows. Rick was getting the upper hand. Rick stood up and kicked John in the ribs. Jon propped himself up. His head was against the staircase railing. Rick went to kick him in the head. John moved out of the way. Rick's foot stuck in the railing. John stood up and punched Rick the face until he fell to the ground. John got on top of him and hit him repeatedly. Rick was bleeding from his mouth and nose. He hit John in his injured shoulder and kicked him off of him. Rick crawled for the gun. When he got to it he took the safety off. He stood up. Before he could aim the gun John grabbed it. They were fighting over it. It went off. Rick fell to the ground. He was shot the stomach. John walked over to the basement doorway. Juliette was still out cold. The front door got kicked in.

"Police!" They yelled.

They were all rushed the hospital. Rick had lost a lot of blood but he was going to be ok. He was already under arrested. John's wounds were treated. He was in Juliette's room waiting for her to wake up. She opened her eyes. She looked at John.

"It's ok." He said. "It's over." "Rick's here to but he's been arrested."

"John something's wrong." She started to cry. "I can't move my legs." "I can't feel them."

"I'll get the doctor."

 **I am going to do the Jurassic World story. My question is who do you want on the island? John Cena's already on my mind but who else?**


	33. Chapter 33

The doctor ran some tests. They were just waiting on the results. John went down to get a cup of coffee. Sarah walked through the door.

"Hey." She said. As she walked over to her bed.

"How are the kids?"

"They're find." "They're with Amanda."

"Sarah I can't feel my legs."

"What?"

"I think I'm paralyzed." "The doctors are running test right now."

"Oh my god." "Can you move them?"

"No." "I'm scared."

"It's gonna be ok." They hugged. John walked in.

"Hi Sarah." He said.

"Hi John." "How are you feeling?"

"I'll live." "I just want to get Juliette better now." The came in. John went over to Juliette and held her hand.

"I have looked at your test results." The doctor said. "Due to your fall down the stairs you have significant damage to your spinal cord."

"So I'm paralyzed?" Juliette asked.

"For now yes." "We can do surgery to alleviate the pressure to your spine." "Eventually with months of therapy you could get feeling back in your legs again."

"Could?"

"There's no guarantee feeling will ever return to your legs." "Even if it does it will be extremely painful when you attempt to walk."

"So I'll more then likely either way have to use a wheelchair for the rest of my life?"

"Yes."

"When can we do the surgery?"

"Have you had anything to eat or drink in the last twenty-for hours?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll have to wait until first thing tomorrow morning." "I'll schedule it for eight in the morning."

"Ok.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok." The doctor left. Juliette broke into tears. John hugged her.

"Ssh." "It's ok." He said.

"What am I gonna do?" She said through her tears. "How am I gonna take care of my kids when I can't even take care of myself anymore?"

"I'm gonna help you."

"John this isn't fair." "This is all Rick's fault."

"I know."

"I wish he was dead."

Sarah stayed there for a few hours then went to Juliette's to be with the kids. Juliette and John were sitting in her hospital room. It was nighttime.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" John asked.

"Not really my life's over anyway so what's the damn difference."

"Juliette your life is not over it's just changing." "You've got me and you've got the kids."

"You should leave me John."

"What?"

"You don't deserve to be tied into this." "You don't need to be." "I love you to much to let you waste your life taking care of a paraplegic like me."

"No Juliette." "I'm not going anywhere." "I love you."

"I love you too." "That's why I don't wanna do this to you." "I mean my god…She got tears in her eyes. …we can't even have sex anymore." "What kind of a relationship is that?" "You don't deserve never to have sex again in your life."

"I could care less about that." "I care about you and our children." "Like I said I'm not going anywhere ever."

"One thing I regret the most is, the last baby I had was Rick's." "I love Nick but I wish he would've been yours."

"Listen it's gonna be really hard and really frustrating sometimes but we're gonna get through this together I promise."

"I'm scared." She said tearfully.

"I know baby." They hugged. "It's alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning Juliette was being wheeled to surgery.

"I'll be right here when you get out." John said.

"Ok." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They wheeled her into surgery.

Four hours later John was with Juliette in the recovery room waiting for her to wake up. Like her he blamed Rick for what happened to her. John would kill him right now if he knew he could get away with it. He didn't know what the future held for Juliette but he knew now more then ever we wanted to marry her. As soon as she was feeling as best she could he was planning on asking her.


	34. Chapter 34

Two weeks had passed. Rick pled guilty so there was no trial. For the charge of kidnapping he got twenty years and for the charge of attempted murder he got life, with the possibility of parole after twenty years. Juliette was being moved from the hospital to a rehabilitation hospital. She was just waiting for the paperwork to come through. She still couldn't feel anything in her legs. It had been a very hard adjustment for her. The only things keeping her going were John and the kids. John walked into the room holding Nick in the car seat in one hand. Lexie was walking holding onto John's other hand.

"Mommy." Lexie said. She looked at John and held up her arms. "Daddy up." "Up."

"Ok." He put the car seat on the floor and picked her up. "Wanna sit on the bed with mommy?" She nodded her head yes. John put her on the bed. Lexie hugged her.

"Hi little muffin." Juliette said.

"Mommy home." Lexie said.

"I can't not right now."

"Want mommy home."

"I know I wanna be there to."

"Do you want Nick?" John asked.

"Yeah." He handed him to her. "Hi Nick." "You're getting so big."

"How are you doing today Juliette?"

"The same."

"Well hopefully this rehabilitation place will help get your muscles working in your legs."

"Yeah hopefully." She said not sounding so sure.

The doctor came in.

"Juliette the paperwork was just faxed over." The doctor said. "We can transfer you now."

"Ok."

"Here baby I'll help you." John said. "Give me the baby." She handed him to him. John put Nick in his car seat. "Come on Lexie get up I have to help mommy." He picked Lexie up and stood her on the ground. He went back over to Juliette. "Grab me." Juliette put her arms around John's neck. He picked her up like a bride and put her in her wheelchair.

Juliette spent most of the day exercising and learning how to get in and out of her chair by herself. John stayed there all day but at night they both agreed it would be best if John stayed with the kids at night. Juliette woke up in the middle of the night. She needed to go to the bathroom. Her chair was within arms-reach so she put it next to her bed and started to pull herself out but she forget to put the brakes on. The chair rolled backwards and Juliette fell on the floor. It took her a few minutes but eventually she was able to pull herself to her chair and lock it. She pulled herself into her chair. By the time she did she was exhausted. She started to cry thinking about how much she'd lost. She knew John would eventually get tired of this and leave her and she didn't blame him one bit.

The next day Juliette was working out with her physical therapist in the therapy room. John came in holding roses.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi." "Here." He said handing her the roses.

"Thank you." They kissed.

"What's this?" He asked pointing to the electrodes on her legs.

"It's a muscle simulator."

After her therapy session John took Juliette out for lunch. They were at a restaurant.

"I want to move back to New York City." Juliette said. "I think when I get out of the rehab I should be around family."

"That's a good idea." "Juliette I want you to let me buy you a house."

"Buy me a house?"

"Yeah." "All the extra stuff you're gonna need now, all the modifications and accommodations that's gonna cost a lot of money." "Please let me do this for you."

"You're to good to me." "Alright." "I mean I will need that stuff and I can't afford it by myself." "John I want you to take me to see Rick."

"Why?"

"He doesn't know what he did." "I wanna show him."

A guard walked down the hall to Rick's cell.

"Rick you have a visitor." He said.

When Rick got to the visitors area he was shocked to see Juliette. He sat down.

"Hi." He said. "Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"I damaged my spinal cord when I fell down the stairs." "I'm paralyzed thanks to you."

"No."

"Look what you did to me." She said angrily.

"No." He said with tears in his eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you." "I wanted you hurt him." "I love you."

"Thanks to you I can't lead a normal life." "I can't play with my own children." "You've robbed me of having more children." "This is the time you will ever see me." "Fuck you for what you did." "I hope when you die to go straight to hell where you belong."

"I didn't mean it." She started to leave. "Juliette I'm sorry." She left.

Later that night a guard was makes his rounds up make sure everyone was in their cells. When he got to Rick's he found him hanging from the window bars by a bedsheet he was dead. When they went into his cell to get him down they found a note. It read.

I can't live in this world knowing what I've done to her. I never meant to hurt her. I'm so sorry.

 **To one of my guest reviewers I think you're confused. Juliette is not pregnant.**


	35. Chapter 35

Two months had passed. Juliette was shocked when she learned that Rick had killed himself. She was even more shocked when she found out he did because of her. She'd felt a little guilty. She'd went to the prison that day just to show him what he had done. Not to drive him over the edge and cause him to commit suicide. Juliette finally got to go home. She still couldn't feel anything in her legs but she now had the skills to live on her own with her disability. She was going to continue her therapy at home. John had bought her a beautiful home in New York City but he made sure she signed the deed. He made it very clear that it was her house. The kids were already living there. Sarah had been staying with them. Everything was at Juliette level in the home. There was even an elevator to get up to the second floor. Juliette was in her room sitting in her wheelchair waiting for John. He was flying back to New York City with her. John came in the room.

"Hey baby." He said smiling.

"Hi." She said smiling back. He went over to her. They kissed.

"Ready to go home?"

"So ready." "I can't wait to see the kids."

"They can't wait to see you either." "Come on let's get out of here."

Juliette fell asleep on the plane ride home.

 _Juliette was in her house. John came down the stairs with a suitcase in his hand._

 _"Where are you going John?" Juliette asked._

 _"I'm leaving you." "I can't do this anymore."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too but this is to much for me." He left_.

"Juliette." John said. "Juliette wake up." Juliette opened her eyes. "We're about to land." "Are you ok?"

"Yeah it was just a bad dream."

When they got to the house no one was in the living room.

"Hello?" Juliette said. "Sarah?" "Lexie? "Little muffin it's mommy sweetheart." They went into the kitchen. Sarah and Lexie popped out.

"Surprise." They yelled. Sarah was holding Nick. There was a cake on table.

"Mommy!" Lexie said running up to her. Juliette picked her up.

"Little muffin." Juliette said smiling. Sarah gave Nick to Juliette. "My babies."

Juliette, John, Sarah and Lexie had just finished their cake. Lexie had it all over her.

"Look at daddy's messy girl." John said. "Daddy's gonna have to give you a bath." "First I have a present for mommy." "It's in the garage."

"John what did you do now?" Juliette asked.

"Just come with me to the garage."

They were outside of the garage.

"Close your eyes." John said. She did. He wheeled her inside. "Ok open." When she opened them she saw a car. "This is your new car." John opened the drivers side door. It was made so Juliette could just wheel herself right in. She got in. "Everything's controlled by buttons."

"You didn't have to."

"Sure I did." "You need to be able to get around."

"Thank you." She hugged him. "Have ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yeah but I never get tired of hearing it." They kissed.

Later that night the kids were in bed. Juliette was sitting up in bed waiting for John to come in. He was taking a shower. Five minutes later he came into the room. He got in bed next to Juliette. He put his arm around her.

"This is nice." He said.

"Yeah." "It's been awhile."

"What was your dream about?"

"What?"

"On the plane you said you had a bad dream."

"Oh." "You left me."

"I left you?"

"Yeah."

"You know I would never do that don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna be ok when I go back on the road tomorrow?"

"Yeah." "If you wanna sleep with someone else it's alright." "Just use protection."

"What?" "Juliette what are you talking about?"

"I understand that you're a man and you have needs." "I can't fulfill those needs anymore." "I wish I could but I can't." "Just because I can't have sex anymore doesn't mean you should have to suffer.

"I don't want to have sex with anyone else."

"Well you can't have sex with me anymore."

"Then I won't have sex."

"John you need some kind of a sexual release."

"Then I'll do what I used to do before I started having sex."

"If you mean what I think you mean that's not the same thing." "I want you to be able to enjoy yourself."

"That's enjoyable."

"Eventually you'll want to go back to traditional sex." "You should be able to."

"I'm not have sex with anyone but you."

"You're in for a long wait."

"I don't care." "I won't cheat on you."

"I wouldn't think of it as cheating."

"I would." "I love you Juliette." "If I can't have sex with you, I'm not having sex with anyone."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	36. Chapter 36

Three weeks had passed. Tomorrow Juliette was going to Cleveland to spend some time with John. He couldn't come back to see her for at least two weeks and they missed each other. She had just put the kids to bed and got in bed herself. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said,

"Hi."

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Me either."

"You know The Q is where we met."

"Yeah it is." "I forgot about that." "To bad I can't come to the show tomorrow night."

"Actually you can?"

"What?"

"I talked it over with Stephanie." "She lifted your ban." "You can come."

"How did you manage to do that?"

"Stephanie understands that what happened is in the past." "She knows you're not a reporter anymore."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I just wish I could thank you properly."

"Sex you mean?"

"Yeah." "I was serious John." "If you feel the need to have sex do it."

"I told you already." "I'm not having sex with anyone but you."

"I know you miss it because I do to."

"Yes I do but if it's not with you it won't mean anything to me." "What I've been doing is working perfectly fine." "Trust me."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What do you think about when you doing that?"

"Well you of course." "Who else?"

"I should get some sleep."

"Ok." "See you tomorrow." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next day Juliette was at the hotel. She unlocked the door to John's room.

"Honey?" She said as she went in. He came out of the bathroom.

"Hey sweetie." He went over to her. They kissed.

"Hi." "Ow!"

"Your back again?"

"Yeah."

"Here let's move you over to the couch." She put her arms around his neck. He picked her up and sat on the couch with on his lap. "I missed you."

"I missed you to." "Are you sure tonight's gonna be ok?"

"What do you mean?

"Last time I saw Stephanie I thought she was gonna kill me."

"I told you everything's ok."

"Ok."

"Juliette I've been thinking when I'm not on the road I'll more then likely be at your place."

"Yeah."

"I think it would make a lot of sense if I just moved in."

"You wanna move in?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Later that night they were at the arena. They were in John's locker room. There was a knock at the door. John answered it. He came back in a few seconds later.

"Juliette Stephanie wants to see you in her office." John said.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Juliette went to Stephanie's office wondering what she could want. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie said from the other side of the door. She went in. "Hi Juliette."

"Hi Stephanie."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"And the kids?"

"They're good."

"That's good." "You're probably wondering why I wanted to see you."

"Yes."

"John tells me you're currently unemployed."

"Yeah ever since my accident."

"Well how would you like to really be a backstage announcer?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't know I mean what about my kids?"

"They can stay with my nanny while you're working."

"Ok."

"Good you start next week."

"Thank you."

Juliette went back to John's locker room.

"Did you take the job?" He asked smiling.

"You knew she was gonna offer me a job?"

"Yeah."

"I took it."

"Good." "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

John took her down two hallways and stopped.

"Does anything look familiar?" He asked. She looked around and saw the Coke machine.

"This is where we first met." She said smiling.

"Yep." "Juliette I've been wanting to do something for awhile now." "I was planning on doing it a little while ago but everything happened so I didn't get to." "I know that you're afraid that now that some things have changed in our relationship I'm gonna leave." He got down on one knee took a little box out of his pocket and opened it. "I'm not going anywhere." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes. He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "I love you John."

"I love you too."

 **Ok here's what I'm thinking for my Jurassic World story. It's a weekend where the island is closed off to the general public and the only people there are people from WWE and a few workers that work at the park. One of which ends up being the person chosen to show them around the park but is also the former girlfriend of John Cena. Eventually the Indominus Rex gets loose and all hell breaks loose. What do you think?**


	37. Chapter 37

Two months had passed. The wedding was in a week. Juliette and John were really excited. Juliette was in New York City for her monthly check up. She'd been having them ever since the accident. After the appointment she had to fly Detroit for a show.

"How are you doing Juliette?" The doctor asked.

"Good."

"You seem in better spirts."

"I am that's all thanks to John." "We're getting married next week."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I have all your test results back." "Everything is normal."

"Well as normal as it can be right."

"Right." "Have you been keeping up with your exercises?"

"Yes." "Even if I forgot John is on top of it more then I am."

"That's good."

"So there's no change with my spine?"

"No."

"Ok." She said sounding disappointed.

"I know it's hard."

"I just wish I could walk down the aisle is all."

"I know."

"I miss other aspects of my relationship to."

"Like what?"

"Well since I have no feeling in my waist, John and I haven't been intimate with each other at all."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't be able to feel it."

"It's true you wouldn't be able to feel vaginal stimulation or achieve an orgasm but that doesn't mean you can't feel pleasure in other areas of your body." "You can't have sex like you used to but you can still have an enjoyable sex life." "Even children."

"Children?"

"Of course I thought you knew this?"

"No."

"There's no reason why you can't conceive children." "Granted as it's taking place you won't be able to feel it and if you got pregnant again you'd have to be carefully monitored to be safe." "If you want to expand your family in the future do it."

When Juliette came through the door of the hotel room Lexie immediately jumped up and ran over to her.

"Mommy!" She said.

"Hi little muffin."

"Hi mommy." Nick crawled over to Juliette and started to fuss when he couldn't get to her.

"Aw." John said. "Do you want to sit with mommy to?" He picked him up and put him on Juliette's lap. Nick giggled.

"Hi did you miss mommy to?" Juliette asked.

"We all did." John said looking at her. They kissed. "How was the doctor?"

"Fine but no improvement with my spine."

"Maybe next time." "We can't give up hope."

"I know."

Later that night Juliette was backstage at the arena. Paige came to her.

"Hi." Paige said.

"Hi."

"I'll bet you're getting excited."

"Yeah." "Thank you again for agreeing to be a bridesmaid."

"Any time." "We're friends."

"I can't believe in a week I'll finally be married to John."

"I'm really happy for you." "If anyone deserves it it's you."

"Thank you."

After the show Juliette, John and the kids went back to the hotel. John had just put the kids to bed. Juliette was in bed waiting for him. He got in bed next to her.

"I missed you last night." He said.

"I missed you to."

"I hate sleep alone."

"So do I." "My doctor told me something I didn't know today."

"What?"

"If I want to I can still have children."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"The normal way?"

"Yeah so if we ever decide to I'll just read a magazine until you're done or something." "The doctor told me something else to." "She said we can't have sex like we used to but we can still have a sex life."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "She said even though not vaginally I can still feel pleasure in other areas of my body." "Even if she's right if I can't orgasm I don't see a point." He kissed her and starting kissing her neck. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if there's any truth to it."

"This is sil- you know it actually does feel good." She closed her eyes. "Mmmmm." "John." She moaned as he started sucking on her neck. He did that for a few minutes. "I'd say it works." He said as he kissed her. He laid her down underneath him and took off her pajama top. They kissed. "God I've missed this." He mumbled against her lips. "The closeness." "Touching you." "Ohhhh John." She moaned as he squeezed and massaged her breasts. He started kissing the center of her chest. "Oh god that feels so good." She said in a moaning voice. "Ohhh." She moaned as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. They kissed. She took off his boxers and reached between his legs. She began to stroke him. "Juliette." He moaned. "Does that feel good?" She asked. "Yes." He said. They kissed. She went faster. "Uhhn." He groaned. "Mmmm, hmmm." She added her other hand. "Oh god." He moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head. "Oh fuck." As he gave in.

They went into the bathroom and washed up returning to bed.

"I guess my doctor was right." Juliette said. "That was fun."

"Yeah it was." John said smiling.

"I haven't seen a smile like that on your face in a long time." "Do you like it better when I do it for you?"

"Yes it's much better." "Thank you."

"I had to do something for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	38. Chapter 38

The wedding was tomorrow. Juliette and John were both really excited. Juliette and the kids were at home. John had an autograph signing in New York City. They were waiting for him to come home. Ten minutes later he walked through the door.

"Honey I'm home." John said.

"Hi babe."

"Hi." He went over to the couch where Juliette and Lexie were sitting. He sat down next to Juliette. They kissed. "How was your signing?"

"Good."

"Hi daddy." Lexie said.

"Hi."

"Ga." Nick said from the floor where he was playing with his toys.

"Yes I see you down there." "Hello." "Juliette I wanna talk to you about something."

"What?" Juliette asked.

"I've given this a lot of thought." "Would it be alright with you if I adopted Nick?"

"You want to adopt Nick."

"Yeah." "I already love him like he's my own son."

"That is so sweet that you want to do that." "Ok after the wedding we'll see what we have to do to get the process started."

"Good." He picked Nick up off the floor. "What do you think buddy?" "Do you want me to be your daddy?"

"Ga." Nick said.

"I'll take that as a yes." "I love you."

"Goo goo."

"Does that mean that you love me to?" John kissed him on the cheek.

"Mommy hungry." Lexie said

"We're gonna eat lunch really soon." Juliette said.

Later that night Juliette was in the bedroom getting some things. She was staying at Sarah's tonight. John came in the room and closed the door.

"Do you really have to stay at Sarah's tonight?" John asked.

"Yes it's tradition."

"You know how much I hate sleeping alone."

"I know but it's only one night."

"One night to long." He started kissing the side of neck.

"Honey." She said laughing a little. He turned her chair so she was facing him. They kissed. He picked her up. John I-mmmm." She moaned against his lips as he kissed her again. "I…have…got to…go."

"Hmm-mm." He mumbled her lips as he laid them both on the bed.

"You're so sexy."

"Baby the kids."

"They're watching TV in Lexie's room." They kissed. John's hands were inside Juliette's shirt. There was a knock at the door.

"Mommy, daddy." Lexie said.

"You were saying?" Juliette said smiling. John got off Juliette and opened the door.

Lexie came in. She saw Juliette laying on the bed.

"Mommy lay down." Lexie said. "Mommy sleepy?"

"Yeah mommy and daddy are really sleepy we're trying to take a nap." John said.

"Mommy doesn't have time for a nap anyway." "She needs to get to aunt Sarah's."

"No nap."

"No." "We'll nap tomorrow I promise."

"Ok."

"Lexie tell your daddy to stop being a baby." Juliette said jokingly.

"Ha ha."

They went downstairs.

"I'll see you in the morning." Juliette said.

"I can't wait."

"Me either." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning Juliette was at the church. She was waiting to go out.

"Juliette you look beautiful." Paige said.

"Thank you." Paige's music came on. "See you out there."

A few minutes later Juliette's music came on. The moment she went out there nothing else mattered to her besides the fact she was about to marry John.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." John said.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

After the reception they went to a honeymoon suite at the hotel they had the reception in. John unlocked the door. Juliette went to go in. John stopped her. He picked her up like a bride.

"What about the chair?" She said.

"I'll go back out and get it." John laid her on the bed and went and got the chair. He put it on the living room and went back into the bedroom. He laid on the bed with her. They kissed.

"You're stuck with me now."

"Good." "I love you." "I always will."

"I love you too." They kissed.

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
